I'm sorry master
by Kathie-Rin
Summary: On a mission to collect data on a slave trading ring Itachi buys himself a slave named Naruto, But is this seemingly innocent plesure slave what he seems or does this child have a darker side.
1. Chapter 1

**hello people this is my second story and yes I know that the first one isn't finished.**

**I can multily task. I promise…. **

**anyway this is a new one… and I have warnings for you idiots out there.**

**1. this is rated m….. humm you will never guess why.**

**2. this is a yaoi, (naruto x Itachi), in this naruto is young and I mean young as in a child like around 6**

** is a lot of violence, abuse, and well its about slavery in part**

**another note…. naruto is kind of evil… ok a lot evil… **

**every ones dream an evil 6 yr old naruto……. yeah my imagination.**

**and again I own nothing…. absolutely nothing… don't you all feel sad for me.**

…………………**.. meow………………..**

**this mission had been going on for way to long now, and Itachi was ready to just behead everyone involved in this filthy business and take his leave. He had been assigned by Akatsuki to go undercover into this slave trading ring to collect data. this slave ring was supposable ran by the big guys in the area and Akatsuki wants the area for themselves. So Itachi gets to spend his time acting like a rich slave buyer to collect data about the workings of a business that is later going to just be destroyed.**

**God what a fun mission.**

**But the fact that bugged Itachi more than the stupid idea of collecting data and then destroying the place was the idea of slavery itself. Yeah the all mighty heartless and cold Itachi Uchiha hated the idea of someone's freedom being restricted like that. He had been controlled back in the Uchiha compound before he had slaughter all of them, and he didn't like the idea of being controlled like these depressing humans where before him.**

**He had been here for a week now looking at slaves. He had seen worker slaves used for hard labor like farming and mining. He had looked at household slaves, maids, butlers, cooks. They had them. But the worse were the sex slaves, and lucky him that was what he was looking at today.**

……………………**meow…………………**

"**well Mr. Uchiha we have a wide selection of pleasure slaves to choice from."**

**Naruto's head raised as he heard the boss bring in another customer. **

**Naruto had been hear off and on now for years. It was comfortable here, peaceful even. He had already creped out or down right scared everyone in the place so he was left alone. no one wanted to deal with the small murder. Yeah he was a murder and living in this place was just another part of his plan to escape this place and start over.**

**He had started living here with the slaves when he was 4. He had just appeared on the boss's door step and said he wanted in. Naruto had figured if he hung around here long enough he could be bought by someone that would take him away from this sad land he had been born in.**

**So that's what he has been doing. Waiting for a foreigner who doesn't know who he is to come and buy him and then cluelessly take him out of this land.**

**Of course Naruto could just walk out of here himself but then he wouldn't have a cover for who he was. Plus since this land was full of ninja, it was dangerous to show up at a village gates without someone with him. He could be mistaken for a spy or something. And although he was a murder, he wasn't quite good enough at killing to beat well trained ninjas at their own game. **

**So here he would wait. He had time on his hands. He's only 6.**

………………………………**.........meow…………..**

"**We have women, men, even children. What ever will strike your interest." If this man did not stop sucking up to him soon Itachi might just break his emotionless mask just so he can laugh in his face as he kills him. God he was irritating. Like Itachi need a slave to get sex.**

**Itachi looked out into the room of sex slaves. All where just standing or laying naked in front of him. So many people with their only purpose in life to please another sexually.**

**Itachi was on his last day of his mission and couldn't let himself be found out now. He had of course bought slaves through out the time he was here. making sure to buy good and expansive slaves to keep up his image. But if he didn't buy a sex slave after he had specifically asked to see all the slave groups it might bring up questions or at the least make it seem like he was looking down on the business. And he doesn't need a mad idiot trying to kill him in his sleep.**

**Now he just had to pick one from this group of people.**

**That women was good. big firm breast and a small figure. That would be in good taste with his image. But to have to put up with a women for even the couple hours it would take to get out of the area. It's not worth it. **

**So maybe one of those men. they had good hard muscles, lean and tall, good face, no scars at all and they could probably be a good top. Then again his image is a little to dominate for a toper. So he would need someone smaller younger. Shorter than him. Humm**

**A child yes that would do. It wouldn't blow his cover. Rich men bought children all the time here. So which one would he pick. Which one. hummm**

…………………………**meow…………………**

**naruto was humming to himself. It was an old song about a battle fought and the soldiers that die for nothing. A lovely song. One of Naruto's favorites, but the customer made him forget his place without even trying. He was hot.**

**Naruto had been here for years he had seen man after man. Women after women. But this guy toke the cake. He was god like. Sex on legs. He shouldn't of had to buy sex. Unless he had a sick fetish. Or maybe it was Naruto's lucky day. Here could be a sex god that like children. Just what he needed to escape.**

**Naruto was finally having a lucky day. this customer definitely didn't come from here. No this was an outsider, he knew it. even if he looked like a normal citizen , his air was wrong. This was a land driven by emotion. By hate, greed, love, lust, and envy. This guys whole body position and looks screamed off an emotionless shell. No one from this land would be so cold. **

**This was his ticket out. Now to get his attention.**

……………………………**meow……………………………..**

**Itachi was wondering through the grand room, looking at the choices before him when he was caught off guard by a small force.**

**A child had tackled his legs. actually it looked like the boy had tripped and kinds of splayed against his legs. Itachi couldn't help but stare down at the boy in shock.**

"**Naruto sorry mister." Itachi watched in a daze as this little body looked up at him with nothing more than shame written on his face. This boy was gorgeous. Long blond hair. Eyes the color of calmest sky. Blue so blue. But there was a feature that separated him from the others. On his face he had scars. 6 small whisker like scars.**

"**Is mister mad. Naruto sorry." Itachi felt panic start to rise as he saw tears start to form in the boy's blue eyes. Itachi was panicking. Itachi didn't even know that he could panic. **

"**Naruto Sorry. Naruto sorry." Itachi felt his hand move without thought to land on the small child's hair. Brushing through the smooth beautiful locks.**

…………………………**meow………………………………**

"**I'm not mad." This man's voice was soft. It sounded kind. Naruto looked up at the foreigner, as he felt the older boys hand stroke his hair.**

**a kind master was a lie. But then again so was Naruto. fake tears, fake shame, a fake mask of innocence. That's all Naruto had been for so long. None of that mattered this man was a pawn. A tool to be thrown away as soon as he started a new life outside of this land.**

**Naruto wasn't going to get attached to him.**

…………………………**..meow………………………**

**Itachi was captured by the sudden grin that appeared on the child's face. yes the boy still had tears in his eyes and little water stains on his whiskered cheek but his grin was so happy. Like he had given the boy a present or praised him. **

**this child was special. He made Itachi feel again. Something that hadn't happened in long time. **

**A little ray of sunshine. **

"**I'll take this one." **


	2. Chapter 2

alright people … the usually.

Nema owns every thing…. I live to only please him.

kind of sorry its short this time. Promise to have the next one up soon.

……………………….. meow…………………

"Mr. Uchiha are you sure you want this one. I mean we can still go back and collect a different one." Itachi had followed this idiot to his office only to be questioned.

If Itachi's day wasn't bad enough fools like the one before him have to question what he has said. Of course he didn't want the boy he just said he did for a joke. Yupe just wanted to get the kids hopes up and then crush them. God this world was full of fools.

The slave in question was pouting almost crying next to Itachi, hands gripping his cloak in a tiny death grip. It seemed that the man's comments had hurt the little one's feelings. If not his pride.

Poor child. It must be hard for him to listen to the fool too.

But the kid sure was cute. Even putting like he was he had a certain charm. Those tears looked delicious. Itachi wondered what they would taste like as he pounded into the kid. Wondered if the blond angel's face would look like this in the middle of his release. If he would have those same tears streaming down his face as Itachi sucked him off.

God Itachi stop daydreaming. You aren't actually keeping the kid. He's only a tool to keep your cover. A tool to be thrown out as soon as you leave. Nothing more.

Itachi couldn't help a stray glance at the child even as he was cursing himself quietly in his mind.

But he sure was cute.

……………………….meow………………

Naruto released his new pawn and raced over to the idiot. He wasn't going to let this moron make his pawn think twice. He was leaving with this foreigner. He was going to get out of this land.

Naruto was so tried of this building of those foolish slaves, that only lived to serve someone else. People without their own though. How boring and useless. Slaves were worse then dirt, they were living toys, nothing more and the men that sold them weren't much better.

Naruto had been living here for years. He had killed salves and workers alike for disturbing his peace. He had killed people here for nothing more than the pleasure of watching their blood run across the floor. A dark decoration that he added to the wall as he stabbed men with their own weapons or simply sliced a women's throat with his claws. A pretty little display.

But the men and women here weren't difficult. Too easy was it to kill and too easy were they replaced. naruto needed better prey. Someone harder to kill. Someone more satisfying to watch bleed out upon the ground. He needed to escape and this pawn was the way to the outside.

The boss was going to pay for even considering changing his pawn's mind. After all Naruto never let anyone survive his wrath. Blood was too pretty to waste by leaving anyone stupid enough to angry naruto alive.

"Naruto will be a good boy, boss. Naruto will Naruto will." Naruto covered himself in fake emotion as he gripped the boss's pants and stared up at him with his watery blue eyes and pouting lips.

"Please Naruto promise to be good." Naruto let a glimpse of the demon inside come through his eyes as he stared straight into the man's eyes before him. He wasn't letting this moron get in his way.

He eyes flashed demonic red as his hand traveled into the poisoned weapon pooch within the man's pants. swiftly and soundlessly relieving the boss of his own poisoned weapon.

…………………..meow…………………..

"Yes I'm sure you will be a perfect slave." Itachi watched as the man's hand went to rub the boy's golden hair as a hesitant laugh floated from his throat.

the child slave seemed to throw his arms around the man even more as the child's laughter came out. Itachi was so dazzled by the laughter and smiling child's face that he didn't notice the man's frozen shocked face. Or the pain that showed in the man's eyes as Naruto slashed at the man's back leaving a small long cut across his unsuspecting back. A small deadly wound for a stupid stupid man.

Itachi found his arms reaching out with out command to pick up the laughing child, as he turned to sign the document laying on the table in front of him.

"well here's the money." Itachi flicked the bag to one of the men and turned to the door, leaving the stunned poisoned man behind.

…………….meow……………

Naruto hugged his new pawns neck as he was carried out of the office and then finally out into the sun. He was almost free. He had a master who would lead him out of this land. A foreigner that had never heard of the murdering child. His day was looking up.

Naruto watched as chaos occurred behind the pawn's back. Men were running, orders were thrown out, the hallway from which they had exited was in totally chaos.

The poison must have had a fast reaction rate. How nice. "Good bye boss man." naruto whispered as he dropped his unseen weapon onto the grass path.

With a last gleeful laugh Naruto turned and smiled at his new pawn. Today was a good day.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok people today is not a good day at all. I woke after missing 3 alarms… 3 to find out I had 10 min to dress and get to class. urgggggggggg.

I woke up and remembered that not only was I going to be late I forgot to do Sunday homework. oh and Friday when I was sick I had homework due. Urgggggggggggggggggg.

I am so going to fail.

anyway the fish owns it all like normal.

…………meow……………………………

Naruto was shocked when less of a quarter way to his pawn's hotel room. The so called pawn had decided that Naruto couldn't go around without clothes. So he had taken off his own shirt and thrown over naruto's head.

Now this was a slave town. So seeing a slave and master was nothing new and even though most slaves had clothes even if their dirty rags. Sex slaves almost never wear cloths in their lives. I guess his pawn was modest or he really didn't want people to know he liked to screw children. Most likely the second one. No one is really nice they only want you to think they are.

So naruto's conclusion . He was embarrassed about liking little boys.

Nothing new. He would have to get over it.

Naruto was sure he could us this against him some time. What a nice weapon emotions were.

……………………meow………………..

"Hey Itachi what's that. Never knew you were into little boys. hehe"

Itachi had traveled across a whole town with a half naked boy in his arms. He had put up with the looks. He had dealt with the snickers. He wouldn't deal with Kisame.

Itachi hoped his Uchiha glare would kill him on the spot.

nope no corpse. damn.

Itachi hastily placed the small blond on the bed and walked for the bathroom. Slam. He wanted alone time.

He was showering and going out. No Kisame. No cute fuckable innocent child. kissable lips. small cute little blue eyes. how hot they would look covered in lust….

bad Itachi. Uchiha's do not like children.

……………………….meow………………..

Naruto was confused. Pawn man had left him with this blue fish.

He had tried nothing. Nothing. He was suppose to be a sex slave. What's a sex slave if his master doesn't use him. Maybe he had something to do.

But he still didn't like the fish. Pawn was nice and quiet. Fish was noisy. He keep asking weird questions. Like who naruto was. Why was he there. Did Itachi threaten him.

He was a slave. Didn't he look like a slave. God that voice got on his nerves.

………….meow………….

Itachi quickly cut off his nice hot shower and slipped on some new clothes.

Now to just get through the next room without the Kisame following him. Or a sweet child distracting him.

No luck there.

the first thing Itachi sees as he enters is a now almost crying blond. "Kisame leave him alone."

blue eyes. deep gorgeous blue eyes. Were now looking at him.

Must resist crying child. must not go near child. must be strong. God damn it. Uchiha's do not comfort.

"shh. Naruto it's ok. Kisame won't bug you anymore. I promise or I will kill him for you. Ok. stop crying little one."

Yes everyone Itachi is weak. He is weak. He gave in.

But he couldn't say he hated the feel of the small child in his arms. Even though the crying was getting his shirt wet and he had been thoroughly distracted form his purpose…. aka escape.

He wouldn't mind staying here for a while. Leaning against the wall, Naruto wrapped around his waist. It was comfortable. Warm.

But they needed supplies for the trip back. And although Naruto was cute… umm totally fuckable. He was not keeping him.

"I have to go out foe a while ok. Naruto I will be back." Itachi slipped out of the bed living his fuckable little slave sitting on the bed dejected.

"Behave little one." Itachi then did something he knew Kisame would not let him live down. Something no Uchiha should do. He kissed the boy softly on the forehead and ruffled his hair.

"Kisame leave him alone or else."

……………meow………………..

Pawn was gone. He kissed me. Really soft. It was almost not there. No one kisses like that.

Fish was still here though. Pawn hadn't killed the noisy idiot.

Maybe he could kill him. He could blame it on a ninja. Or the boss trying to get him back and keep his money. So many people must want to kill him. Yes. death to the fish.

…………………meow………………..

Kisame looked from the doorway Itachi had been standing in a moment ago to look at the little slave that had changed his partner so much.

That had been strange. He had been trying to get answers from the child. When all of the sudden he had started crying. The Itachi had showed up right afterwards, and yelled at Kisame. Then the stern deadly Uchila had kissed the child's head. What a weird couple of min.

But weirdest of all was that the boys eyes were now dry. Not a tear in sight. In fact it looked like he wanted to kill him.

but that couldn't be. The child was like maybe at the oldest 4 or 5. what could someone so little to do him.

……………………meow…………………

Finally someone to kill. He could feel blood under his hands . Taste the sweet red liquid. He could cut and rip that arrogant, noisy fish up like sushi.

Naruto new his bloodlust had risen. His eyes were changing bleeding into their demonic red color. His claws were lengthened into sharp deadly weapons. He wanted the blood.

Poor yummy fish.

…………………………….meow………………

Kisame could hear the girlish scream coming on as the once harmless child seemed to morph into a demon before his eye. Red eyes pierced him as if looking into him. And worse they seemed to have found something they liked.

And why did Kisame have the feeling that what the monster would like Kisame wouldn't.

God Itachi's pet was going to attack him.

…………………………meow………………..

Naruto threw himself from the bed his claws reaching out to slash the fish's throat straight open.

Fish jumped to the side to dodge the now dangerous looking child, leaving Naruto to spring off the wall behind where the fish had stood and leap again towards the fish.

Again fish was able to dodge the slash but this time naruto was prepared for fish's speed and used his own motion to spin fish towards the bed and safely land himself next to fish.

then without pause or thought Naruto kicked out into fish's gut harder then any child should be able to. Naruto could hear the thud. He had missed the ribs. too bad. The crack of broken bones would have been more soothing sounding. But Naruto's kick was more than enough to live fish breathless and panting.

Naruto leaped making them both slam into the hard hotel bed beneath fish. Fish being the poor soul taking all the impact leaving Naruto unscratched. Fish shocked and dazed was now an easy target.

Naruto drew back his claws and smiled. time for blood…….

Then he heard it.

"Shit"

……………………………….....meow………………….

Kisame was so confused. This small little pet of Itachi's had almost killed him. He was panting from lost of oxygen. His stomach felt as if it was hit by a powerful missing nin. He had literally been staring death in his smiling evil face and then with only a curse the brat had jumped to the other side of the room and started to wail.

No more claws. No more red eyes. Just a tear eyed blue eyed blond.

this made no sense. Why did he go from murdering beast to crying innocent child.

Why was he alive. though no complaints on the alive part. That had been scary. The speed was too fast. He had hardly been able to keep up and away from those claws. He definitely had no time to pull his sword and return attacks. He had been a rag doll. So powerless compared to a child. How pitiful.

………………meow……………………..

Itachi's first thought upon reentering the room was how cute his sex slave was even crying his soul out as he was. the second though was why was his little Naruto crying. And his third thought why was he thinking Naruto was his.

"Naruto what's wrong." Itachi swiftly crossed the room to wrap the blonde up into a hug. pressing his small body deep into his chest.

………………meow………………….

Naruto was feeling slightly guilty. He had never felt this way before. But for some reason that lost and confuse look on Pawn's no Itachi's face made him feel like he was hurting someone he shouldn't.

But he had put to much time into this. He wasn't going to let a new and confusing emotion stop him.

But that didn't mean he didn't force his body deeper in Itachi's warmth before answering.

"He was being mean to me. He said Naruto bad. Naruto is a good boy right? right?"

………………..meow………………….

"Yes you're an angel naruto. A sweet little child. Not bad at all." Itachi felt Naruto's legs wrap around him as he stood to face Kisame sitting on the bed. "Though it seems Kisame has been bad. very bad."

……………………meow……………………..

Kisame couldn't help but gulp. Itachi's glare had gotten ten times worse. And the demon child had turned and under Itachi's glare the demon was smirking. Itachi couldn't even see it. He was too busy thinking off ways to gut Kisame. God this was bad.

"Itachi, man I didn't do anything. That .. thing .. tried to kill me." Kisame couldn't help but point at Naruto as if that would explain everything.

"Really Kisame. Kill you huh. Are you injured? bleeding?"

"Ummm no not really."

"Does Naruto look like he could injury you? does he have a weapon under this t-shirt? Somewhere on his naked body?"

"Ummm no." Kisame was hesitate to answer now. He knew this wasn't going to go well. A grown man, one of the great swordsman saying a half naked child without a weapon tried to kill him. Itachi wasn't going to believe him.

"So Kisame. You want me to believe an unarmed child, a sex slave in fact, tried to kill you?"

"No I guess not." That brat had won.

"I though so. Come Naruto I bought you some clothes." Kisame watched as Itachi left the room. the last thing he saw before the bathroom door closed behind them was Naruto's unearthly red eyes and a hatefully happy smirk. And the mouthed voiceless words that read. - You lose Fish -


	4. Chapter 4

/ ([^.^])  
---{(")(") it's a monkey. hehe

I have nothing to say. nothing at all. so onward to Neverland.

Nema owns everything even mankind. bow to the fish.

……………………..meow……………

_Naruto's small two year old body was covered in dirt and blood. He had been a bad boy again. Father doesn't like bad boys. Bad boys had to be punished. And Naruto had been._

_His stomach hurt and he could see his skin turn colors under his ragged clothes. His face was bleeding and bruised from his father's fist. His small arm had been broken once more._

_But still he traveled deeper into the forest. Passing trees after trees until he was completely lost and still he continued to walk._

_His small feet sunk into the red and orange leaves covering the ground. Hiding dangers from his sight. But Naruto didn't care. A snake bit could not hurt no more than his heart._

_He was a bad boy. A bad boy didn't deserve to live. Daddy said so._

_Day turned to night and night into day as Naruto's wondering lead deep into the land that hadn't seen mankind for hundreds of generations. The home of the demons themselves._

_Naruto's pain had covered his senses. No more could he feel the wind brush his hair. The sun lightly cherish his face. His eyes seemed to be sightless. Walking now by instinct rather than by thought. _

_Blood covered him in a scattered dark stain. He could taste it and smell it. he couldn't smell the purple flowers he walked by. Or the scent of the maple from a tree to his left. He was in a void and his blood and pain was all that was left._

_Naruto had been alone so long it seemed. He just moved forward. Trying to run away from his pain and past. He continued to move until he walked himself into a soft warm breathing wall. _

_He could feel the softness of fur. The warmth of its body heat. His pain was cast to the back of his mind. His feet stopped moving as he finally gave into the darkness._

…………………………..meow………………

Itachi carried the now dressed child out towards the gates. He held down the smile that wanted to pass onto his face in response to the excited smile that was blossomed on Naruto's face. Even Kisame's anger some what hastily presences could snot seem to ruin his mood.

God like Itachi was suppose to believe a child had almost killed Kisame. Maybe a ninja clan's child. A prodigy as great as Itachi himself could kill Kisame. But this child in his arms wasn't from a ninja village. He had no training. Unless he had tried to kill Kisame with sex, Kisame had to be lying.

This blond child was too much of an angel to be a killer. He smiled and laughed. His bright blue eyes glowed with happiness. No if he was a killer than he would never be able to be like this.

Children that killed lost their emotions. They became voids. Or they turned into monster. Angry and heartless. Not understanding right from wrong. He should know. He was one of them.

Itachi had been one of those monsters. He had killed when told. Murdered anyone his clan had wanted died. He had been a genius. But he had killed hundreds of times before he was able to save himself from that life.

No this child looked too innocent acted too innocent to be a killer.

……………………..meow…..

Naruto was excited they were at the gate he could see his freedom out there. Soon he could start over. he could finally escape this land.

In only minutes he would be free.

Itachi was going to give him his freedom.

……………………..meow……………..

_Naruto woke to darkness. But he wasn't afraid. He was warm. There was no more pain spreading through his body. He felt so safe. He didn't want to move._

"_Hey brat I know your awake." A booming voice seemed to vibrate the fur that surround Naruto. _

"_I'm not a brat. I'm Naruto." Naruto jumped straight to his feet. Remorsefully losing the comfortable warmth that he had lost. _

_His childish body seeming so small in front of the demon's head in front of him. A head bigger than his whole body. He could eat little Naruto whole. Wow._

"_Well I'm Kyuubi. The lord of the demons. The strongest demon in existence. And you are in out land." The voice returned. This time Naruto could feel it move the wind around him, even though Kyuubi's mouth hadn't opened. _

_Naruto shivered a little in the cold wind that had arisen. The demon sighed and then a tail of fur wrapped around Naruto's small 2 year old body. Spreading warmth once more into his body._

"_Thank you Kyuubi." Naruto wrapped his hand in the fur and pressed himself deeper into the warmth provided. _

"_Kit. I healed you. But when you arrived you were almost died to us." the booming voice had gentled. Calmed from its angry._

"_I'm sorry."_

"_I don't believe it was your fault Kit. Who hurt you kit."_

_Naruto shivered as he recounted his life to the demon before him. The demon didn't move from him, comforting him with his warmth and voice. Whispering to him that he was no bad Kit. He was an angel. A little Kit that should have been protected not hurt as he was. _

_Naruto fell asleep once more against Kyuubi's side. Surrounded by Kyuubi's many tails. He felt so safe here. _

……………meow…….

Naruto smiled at the guard at the village gates. He could smell the man's fear at seeing the murdering child. He could see him freeze at Naruto's appearance as if he was hesitate in letting Naruto out of the village. But he was also too hesitate to bring about the demon child's wrath.

Naruto smiled at himself. No one was going to stop him.

"Hello mister. I'm going outside the village. Isn't that cool mister." Naruto smiled at the man. Allowing his eyes to flash red sharply to remind the guard to not mess with him.

Itachi was distracted with talking to another guard that hadn't seen what Itachi was carrying. But he cherished naruto's hair at his comment causing naruto's stomach to float.

………………….meow………

"Yes.. that's great." The guard shock with his fright. The demon was in front of him. He could easily kill him without thought.

Maybe it was good thing the monster was leaving. His village would be safe.

Too bad for the world outside. But the guard was too scared to feel guiltily for releasing such a monster on the world. He was too happy he would live.

……………..meow…………………….

Naruto hugged Itachi's neck as they finally stepped out of the village. He hugged him in joy of his freedom. He reached up and kissed Itachi's check and smiled at the man holding him.

Naruto was free.

…………………meow………..

_Naruto woke once more to warmth and fur. He snuggled deeper into Kyuubi's fur hugging his body deep into the demon._

"_Kit. Good your awake. I have a deal for you Kit."_

"_A deal Kyuubi?" Naruto's curiosity won over warmth as he crawled out from between Kyuubi's fur to look at the demon's face._

"_Yes a deal. I will give you my power and strength if you will be my heir." Kyuubi's now soft voice floated into the clearing._

"_What's an heir Kyuubi?"_

"_It's someone who carries on another's goals and life when they dies." _

"_Oh you want me to do that. Kyuubi."_

"_Yes Kit I do. I will die when I give you my power. But you deserve to live."_

_Naruto could feel tears leak from his eyes. He was happy here. It was warm and safe here. He didn't want Kyuubi to die. Naruto cried as Kyuubi comforted him once again._

"_No tears. You can't stay here in the demon's land Kit. And I want to help you. With my power you can protect yourself. That would make me happy Kit."_

"_You would be happy."_

"_Yes Kit I would be happy. Even if I was died I would still be in your heart."_

"_Alright Kyuubi." Kyuubi smiled down at Naruto. Naruto brushed away his tears and smiled back._

"_Good. Now close your eyes." naruto closed his eyes and waited in the darkness for what Kyuubi was going to do. He felt the warmth of the tails around him leave him standing alone in the clearing. He could smell Kyuubi's fur near him. He could feel Kyuubi's eyes on him._

"_Goodbye Kit. Live well." Naruto stood still as he felt one Kyuubi's tails touch his stomach bring some warmth back to his body. The warmth seemed to spread throughout his body until it was almost bursting through his skin. Naruto released a scream as the heat brought pain to his little body. It felt like he was there in that moment forever and there not at all. Until it finally ended and Naruto crumbled onto the cold ground._

_Naruto opened his eyes to the world once again. Before him was something amazing. He could see everything. He could smell the dew. He could hear a waterfall though one was no where in sight. He felt so powerful. Unlike his weak body before. _

_Naruto had been reborn. He smiled to the world as he turned away from the clearing to return to his "loving" family. He wanted to get revenge. He was going to get revenge. _

_Naruto's laughter filled the forest as he ran between the trees smiling._


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so sorry. I promised that I would have this up yesterday but I ended having a paper due today. Argggg

god…. I mean teachers hate me.

so anyway I'll get right to the story…. Nema says hi and he owns the world.

………………meow………

Itachi carried a snoozing Naruto down a worn path. He and Kisame had spent their first day of travel traveling at a slow pace for a ninja but it was kind of relaxing for Itachi to move at almost a walking pace. He would never admit out loud but he liked to watch nature. He had always liked the wild nature over a busy and over populated town of ninja's.

Nature was calming its own way. dangerous if in the wrong situation, but still beautiful. Itachi had always felt at home out here with the wild animals.

Right now with a small child in his arms Itachi felt peaceful and it scared him. He felt that he could walk forever with Naruto's little arms wrapped around his neck. the sweet child's face cuddled into his neck as he dozed in Itachi's arms. naruto looked so cute cradled in his arms.

And the fact that Itachi was starting to feel. Starting to care. Scared poor Itachi a lot.

He hadn't felt like this in years. Not sense he used to live with in the Uchiha compound. And even back then he had only ever felt this way towards his little brother Sasuke. Back when Sasuke was cute and small. When he had used to love and follow Itachi like a little duckling.

But even back then before he killed his clan he hadn't felt so much for a person. He had never thought of anyone in the compound sexually. Yes He had had his brother. He had been cute. But that was it.

Naruto was cute but at the same time he was fuckable.

His face was so emotional and so open. His tears that he shed so easily where so refreshing to Itachi. Itachi hadn't cried even as a child. He had known it wasn't allowed. A Uchiha was strong. A ninja was not weak. But this child he cried. He laughed. His smile was so innocent. But at the same time naruto seemed so sad.

Itachi didn't know if it was how he had grown up. Or if it was his character but Naruto seemed to be special. Itachi didn't know how he was special but he had feeling that this small golden child was special.

but even if he was special Itachi knew he couldn't keep him. He couldn't have a child in his life. A child that would depend on him to survive. If he keep him Naruto would be alone if Itachi dead. It was better for Naruto if Itachi left him here.

A child was not something that he should bring back to a missing-nin base. What kind of life would that be for a child.

Itachi sighed to himself softly as he looked down at the child.

he signed to Kisame that it was time to make camp. And hastily left the trail to find a spot further in the woods to make camp.

………………..meow………….

Naruto awoke to the smell of the fire Kisame had made in the clearing. It was soft sound. fire. naruto could hear it as the fire ate the wood. Consuming all its in its path to survive.

Naruto had feeling that he was a lot like the fire. He killed any who got in his path. He used people like the fire used the wood to survive. He had for a long time. ever sense Kyuubi saved him. He had given up on others. they were like the dried leaves and wood the fire ate in it's path to survival. Just one more tool for his survival. And he would survive.

Naruto moved himself to a sited position on the black and red clouded cloak he had woken on. He was somewhere deep in the woods. trees on all sides. he could hear nature around him. The animals miles around in their lairs. His scenes told him of them all.

Itachi was out there. He could scenes him hunt. He had already killed something by the smell of the blood that was drifting towards Naruto's nose.

Kisame was sitting across from Naruto. He most have made the fire. he was currently polishing his huge sword. the sword was bigger than Naruto. And it made him uneasy. Something about that sword made his senses scream danger. If he had been in his demon form his tails would have stood on end.

"Oh the brat's awake." naruto's head snapped up at the voice. Leaving the sword at the back of his mind.

"Yes I'm awake. Fish face." naruto laughed out right at the growl Kisame threw his way. The fish was so easy to angry.

"you may have Itachi fooled kid but you can't fool me. I will kill you one day." Kisame had stood as he spoke, thrusting his sword at Naruto. The point stopping before Naruto's nose. Naruto could feel an aura around the sword bringing his mind back to the strange sword.

Naruto was curious. Highly curious.

Naruto moved swiftly allowing his small hand to touch the side of the sword gently almost lovingly in a way. A gentle touch to taste the aura before him. It touched back. He could feel it reach for him. he could feel it eat part of him. Naruto smiled and didn't fight. It was hungry. Not for blood like most swords were, but for a part of Naruto that was so much more personal than blood. It was tasting his soul. His life energy.

naruto smiled as he reached up with his other hand to place it on the other side of the blade. It was amazing. This sword was so powerful. So strong. Naruto could feel the sword eat a piece of him. But like Naruto's gentle touch on it's side, the sword feed softly almost caringly. Not pulling a piece from Naruto but seeming to softly sip and lick him like a fine wine.

Naruto's eyes reached up and locked with Kisame. he could read the confusion in the man before him. This man had a connection to his sword. It was like they one but two at the same time. maybe this fish was alright to have around.

"Beautiful. Kisame your sword is beautiful." naruto let his hands fall with a small sigh. The sword released the connection to his soul with a soft last embrace.

"Thanks brat." naruto smiled and laughed. Itachi was almost back.

Itachi. Naruto felt the small flutter in his stomach. It was almost dizzying to have his insides do something completely different than normal. Naruto didn't know why. He would have to find an explanation soon. But until then this reaction would be ignored.

………………………………....................meow…………….

Itachi entered the camp to a laughing Naruto. Not a rare scene for Naruto. Sense he laughed a lot. But it was still refreshing and always a surprise to hear that laugh.

"Hello sleeping beauty. About time you awoke." Itachi knew there was a gentle smile on his emotionless face. Something out of place for all Uchihas, but Itachi couldn't seem to control his face at the moment. And he couldn't seem to care after Naruto's greeting.

"Master" Itachi caught Naruto's thrown body with one hand since the other had the game and smiled down at the child. "Master, Naru missed you."

"It's Itachi, Naruto. Call me Itachi. And say I not Naru"

"Alright Itachi." Naruto was hugged to his leg as he walked to the fire and Kisame to start to cook their dinner.

"Hey Itachi. You caught some little bunny rabbits for dinner I see. Your little slave. He's interesting. You should keep him. Leader would let you." Kisame had put away his sword now and helped Itachi with the meal.

"No we drop him off at the next village. I need no slave." Itachi felt Naruto's arms disappear. A quick look showed a shocked naruto standing a step or so away.

"You're throwing me away, Master." Naruto's voice was shaking. His little body was shaking right with it. His eyes were wide. No tears yet, but Itachi knew as soon as Naruto got over his shock, the tears would fall.

"No Naruto. that's not what I meant. I'm going to take you to some kind people. They will take care of you. they will give you a home." Itachi held himself back from hugging the child. He couldn't get attached.

"No, you're throwing me away. Master hates Naru. Master lied. Master said he wanted Naru." naruto was crying now. Those small tears were tearing him apart inside. Even Kisame across the fire seemed to have frozen.

"No Naruto. I didn't lie. But my life isn't for a child."

"No. Master's a liar. Naru hates master." Itachi froze in shock as naruto bolted from the camp.

"You fool. I understand not believing me when I said that child tried to kill me. I can understand you were fooled by his smile and innocence. He is a complete genius. But I never thought that you would actually hurt him like that. Damn you Itachi I think those tears were real." Itachi flicked his glance over to the man across from him.

He had hurt Naruto. He had hurt that child. That's all that seemed to register. Not the words about naruto's act and cunning. Just the fact that he hurt him. He had hurt that innocent angel.

……………………………meow……………….

Naruto ran blindly through the woods. He had ran away. Not for an act. Not to gain something. But because his act had crumbled.

When Itachi had said to call him by his name. Naruto's heart had beat faster. His smile had been so real. He hadn't wanted to let go of Itachi's leg. He wanted to stay with Itachi.

But then Itachi had said he was getting rid of Naruto. And naruto had felt his heart stop. It had hurt. really hurt him.

he had been able to talk in his act. He had been able to act like Itachi would accept little Naru to. But those tears had been real. the pain had been real.

Why did it hurt so much. Nothing had hurt like this before. Not when he had been beaten to almost death by his father. Or when he was stabbed by his mother. Even when he had joined with Kyuubi it hadn't hurt him like this. This pain didn't seem to stop. the tears didn't seem to stop,

Naruto wormed himself into a small ball under a tree root that he had tripped over. He could feel his tails wrap around him and knew his emotions had brought out his demon side. His sensitive furry ears were on top his head now, and he could hear Kisame come towards him.

……………meow…….

Kisame stopped in front of naruto's small body. He was curled up, still crying. Kisame fell to his knees and pulled the small body out and into his arms.

"Hey little one. you got cute little ears." In fact the brat did small yellow ears that tipped out into a red point. Kisame hugged the strange child to his chest watching the small ears as they shivered flat against Naruto's head. The tail that had appeared on the child's backside hung lifeless behind the child as if he had given up on life.

"Hey brat come on. Itachi didn't mean to hurt you." Kisame hugged the body tougher to his chest as he sat himself against the tree.

"Kisame they won't stop. Why can't I stop crying." It was muffled but the voice reached his ears. Itachi had really hurt the brat. Naruto had fallen apart.

"Itachi said some mean things. It's normal to cry when someone you love hurts you."

"love Kisame?" naruto's head raised. Kisame could see the tear stains on his face. the brat's eyes were red form his tears.

"Yes love. You love Itachi." Kisame wasn't shocked really. He had seen the looks. Itachi had fallen hard, but he didn't know it. And the brat before him had fallen right along with the man.

"What is love Kisame." That question from the crying blond shouldn't have shocked him after all he knew. this child had been raised to be a slave. A tool for pleasure. He would not need to know what love is.

"Love is an emotion. Its when you want to spend the rest of your life with someone. Its when ever time you see that person your heart stops and speeds up at the same time. You get a small feeling of butterflies in your stomach. You want that person to be happy. You would do anything to make them smile. that's love."

Naruto was staring at him. The tears had stopped it seemed. Though the sadness was still there. Kisame allowed a small gentle smile to reach his lips. This brat wasn't too bad.

"Come on let's go back. Itachi probably worried about you."

"Worried? Kisame." Kisame stood up lifting the child in his arms. Limbs wrapped around him to hold him in place Naruto buried his face back into his chest.

"Yes. Worried. Itachi didn't mean to hurt you. He thought you would be happier with a family. happier without him." Kisame set off heading back to camp. "But he was wrong child. He and you need each other it seems. Just don't tell him I said so ok. I wouldn't want him to know I can act smart."

a small laugh wondered out from naruto and then silence resumed as naruto fell asleep from his tears.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello people I'm back and so is this story…

just to tell you no I did not give up on it… I just had some computer problems… and then school problems…. life problems… It goes on and on…

I will be continuing the story… so look forward to new chapters…

………………….meow……………………

The rest of the journey had been made in silence. An awkward silence. Itachi was afraid to make Naruto feel worse so he didn't have the heart to talk. He didn't know how to apologize. He didn't quiet know what he had done that had caused his cute little angel to cry. He just wanted to give him a life he deserved. Itachi's life wasn't any good for children. Especially one so innocent as Naruto.

Itachi worked for an organization that was no more than killers. They took over villages. Killed whoever got in their way. Most of his missions were to kill. He got into fights for his life all the time.

No it wouldn't be good for Naruto to get attached to him. Especially if there was a chance that Itachi might not come back from his next mission. One day someone who was stronger would appear and Itachi wouldn't be able to survive. He didn't want Naruto to have to mourn him.

However he also didn't want to be the cause of his Naru-chan's tears. But how was he suppose to apologize if Naru wouldn't even look at him. Damn Kisame.

…………………..meow………………….

Fishy had allowed Naruto hide in his presence since they had returned to the camp days ago. The fish had even been kind enough to hide his tails and ears from Itachi when they had returned to camp. But that didn't mean Naruto liked the fish any better than he did before. Nope not at all.

Itachi hadn't talked to him since and it hurt. His chest hurt. Itachi didn't carry him anymore during the day, instead leaving it to Fishy to pick him up each morning. It wasn't the same, Naruto admitted to himself. Itachi's arms had always been so much warmer, gentler. They had carried him as if he was something precious, where as Fishy was nice but he carried Naruto as if he was an other burden. tight enough not to drop but without any attention. Itachi had always whispered to him randomly. Pointing out different animal life or speaking of random things he had seen in his life. It had been a warm environment. It had made his chest feel warm not hurt like it was now.

Now Itachi wouldn't even speak to him at camp each night. No now he always made camp it quiet. Not even speaking to Kisame.

Night was the same, instead of sleeping curled up next to Itachi, Naruto had to either sleep alone or lay next to Kisame. But again it wasn't the same. It was no where as warm as it had been sleeping with Itachi.

His plan wasn't working. Itachi was suppose to be his pawn. His escape from his village. Yes Itachi had taken him away but Itachi wasn't suppose to leave him in some small village with a new family. He was supposed to fall under his charm. He was suppose to take him to some kind of ninja village. That way he could move into their culture. That way he could learn and become stronger. What strength would a peasant village bring him.

Yes Naruto just had to remember that Itachi wasn't anything more than a pawn. He wasn't in love. no Kisame was wrong. He just had to keep thinking Itachi was a pawn and this pain would go away.

………………..meow………….

The days had moved on in their silence. They had passed village after village but Itachi had not mentioned leaving Naruto again. He always seemed to find something wrong with each one they went through. No family could be found to take him in. Not enough food in the village to feed themselves. Not a good place to grow up. Run by someone greedy or weak. Each village wasn't right for his Naru-chan.

In fact none of them where. By the time they had arrived at the entrance to their lair he still had not found somewhere to leave Naru. He would find someplace in a couple of days. He wouldn't admit to himself that he didn't want to see Naru leave him. No that wasn't the reason at all.

…………….meow…………

To naruto each village they had passed had twisted up his stomach. It had in way made him feel like he was going to be sick. It was just one more possible place that Itachi could ditch him.

The sight of each village entrance had made him tighten his grip on Fish's neck. And bury his face against the fish, so he didn't have to see what could possible be his so called new home. It wouldn't be a home. He would leave whatever village he had been dumped in as soon as Itachi and the fish where out of sight. He would travel to a new village on his own.

But he never got a chance to runaway because Itachi never left him behind. He never had to watch him walk away. For some reason Itachi never mentioned it again.

Even as he stood before a mountain face next to him, Naruto had to wonder why. Why did he not get abandoned? Did Itachi change his mind? Or did he have village in mind somewhere ahead of them? Was he still going to be abandoned?

And even as he watched Itachi cast a jutsu and the rock before him parted and a door appeared Naruto still had those questions running through his head.


	7. Chapter 7

hello people its what u have all been waiting for … well at least I have been waiting for it… it's the base…

Yay it's the innocent naruto act against all of the Akatsuki… who shall fall … who shall come out victories… well duh Naru-chan has to always win…

anyway I got reviews thanks to the reviewers… but I don't give out cookies so…. hum

and again I don't own Naruto or Itachi or Kisame or … sad… do I own any of it… I don't own anything… I don't even own my fish… he owns me.. why does everyone seem to boss around me.. *whimper* I'm going to hide in a corner… meanies

………………………………......................meow……………………………….....

Itachi had gone to report the mission findings to Pein as soon as they got back. He had left Naru with Kisame and had forced himself to walk away without any parting words of farewell or encouragement. He couldn't allow himself to be weak. He wasn't going to become weak to emotions. He is an Uchiha and Uchiha's don't have emotions to get in their ways.

The report had gone well in the beginning. The slave village would be taken over shortly. Probably by Deidara and Sasori since they who were usually sent on this kind of mission. Deidara and Sasori were the perfect team to put fear into a village. Deidara with his bombs and Sasori with his puppets. Of course Deidara did usually try to get carried away. Blowing up the village won't help them take over. They needed people alive or the take over would make no sense. Without people a village was useless to the organization.

"So Itachi now that we are done with the usual, do you want to explain what that is in my lounge." Itachi held back the flinch from Pein's cold voice. He knew Pein wouldn't be happy that he had brought Naruto back with him. God Why didn't he leave him in a village. Oh yeah it had to do with Naru-chan's tears. Why was he so weak.

"Well Pein-sama, its like this…"

……………………………….....meow………………………………

Itachi had left and Naruto defiantly wasn't happy about it. Fishy had carried him into some kind of living room setting. Which to Naruto's displeasure was crowded and lucky him he was the center of attention.

"Oh how cute. un." A blonde haired girl had jumped up from her sit on her couch to run over to him and the fishy. She was making cooing noises to him and patting his head like the fishy had brought home a puppy and a little boy. It was quiet strange behavior even for a girl.

"Naru likes the pretty lady. Her hair's the same color as Naru's." Naru covered himself in his mask. Smiling up at the girl before him and reaching out to be taken from the fish and into the others hands.

Whack.

"you little brat I'm not a women. Un." Oh my god the yellow women hit me. Naru didn't have to fact the tears. It actually hurt. No one had hit him in so long. not since he had killed off his abusive father. He just wasn't expecting it to happen. He had complimented her so nicely.

"Kisame-sama the mean lady hit Naru. Naru didn't mean to do something bad. Naru sorry." Naru let the tears streak his face as he gripped back onto fishy's cloak. Letting himself appear as innocent and as cute as ever so that he could win these people over. He didn't want to be discovered yet.

"Shh it's alright Naru. Deidara is a man, ok. He doesn't like to be called a women." The Fish was laughing inside Naru could tell. It was in his voice. In his eyes. Naru wasn't sure if it was because he had called the blond "man" a women or if he just liked watching Naruto get smacked. But it was defiantly a better atmosphere then the one that had been draped over them the journey here. However he was missing Itachi. He wasn't sure why but it felt like a part of him was missing.

……………………..meow…………………

"so I send you into a slave action and you buy yourself a sex slave. May I ask why you didn't just kill or at least ditch it somewhere." Pein was enjoying himself. Itachi was looking so cute. Unlike his usual self. Normally he would be refined and blank, but at this moment he looked so confused and angry at himself. It seemed poor Itachi didn't know why he had done what he had and it was pissing the poor teen off.

Pein himself had no problem with Itachi bringing back a sex toy. He off course was a little confused on why it was a child. He had never thought Itachi would be the kind into child. Especially since Itachi didn't seem to like them at all whenever they had to journey to a near by village for supplies. he always seemed to hold them in disdain. Not out right hate but close to it.

Of course Pein would throw the boy out in less then a second if he started to effect Itachi's missions. He didn't want or need anymore problems then he had. thank you very much. It was bad enough that the members in his organization where totally insane. Each and everyone of them it seems. He had thought that at least Itachi was sane, but it seemed that wasn't to be. Oh well. At least these crazies were useful. But a sex toy was only useful to it's owner and if the boy got in the mission's way then he was going to be thrown away. Pein did not need something that wasn't useful.

"Well Pein-sama, I mean that…"

………………………………..............meow……………….

Naruto had been stuck in this room for almost an hour now. It hadn't been terrible of course. No one had smacked him again. But it had become tiresome. Naru was tired of all the acting. He wasn't completely used to wearing a mask for such lengths of times. Back in the old slave hold he had been able to be himself. Scaring the slaves. Having the employees doing his bidding. Yeah those where the good days. But here no one knew his reputation. No one knew he was a murder. No one knew he was a demon. He could have a fresh start. He would be able to learn all about being a ninja and then he would be able to take care of himself.

However he hadn't been expecting a hole in the mountain. He had though to be taken to a ninja village. where he would be able to become one of the ninjas. He was hoping to be able to disguise himself as one of them. But instead he was inside a mountain. With a bunch of crazies.

The Blondie (who was totally a women no matter how many times she said she was a man Come on she had long yellow hair and a girlie figure. There was no way she was a man. Naru defiantly would need proof before he would believe that. ) was weird. She had mouths on her hands, that licked him. The licked his face like a over eager puppy. Even while Blondie had been mad at him for calling her a women they had still been licking him. And one of the strangest things is they made fire works. Blondie would feed them some play do and then they shape it into little birds and then boom. they would explode and fireworks would appear. It was cool. Even if it was weird. It wasn't hard to smile and laugh at the Blondie's actions.

The other man, Puppetman, who had been sitting on the couch. He played with puppets it seemed. In fact he lived inside a puppet. Naruto could smell him but it was strange because he could also smell wood and oil. Naruto knew he was in fact human because his senses told him so, but he also knew that the man sitting next to Blondie wasn't real. Puppetman lived inside a puppet weird. Defiantly weird and he didn't seem to talk very much. All naruto had heard him speak about had been to tell Blondie to play nice. Not to blow up the base. Not to blow up the child. It seemed he was kind of a nag, maybe he was Blondie's babysitter.

The only other new man in the room was Money. He was sitting in the corner. He had only spoken to Fish to complain about the cost of another mouth. After ranting for a while and being interrupted by Blondie a dozen times Money had just started to mumble and finally left to sit at a table in the comer. Playing with a calculator and mumbling under his breath. Strange man.

So far no one had been out right mean to him. Of course it doesn't look like everyone was happy to see him. And they defiantly weren't jumping for joy at his arrival. However Blondie was already wrapped around his finger. He seemed to think Naru was cute.

………………………………...................meow………………….

"Again Again. Naru want to see birdie go boom."

Itachi and Pein had walked into the lounge to the Naru-chan's cries of joy and the sound of Deidara's clay explosions. The first being a wonderful sound to Itachi's mind, the second kind of scarying him. What was Deidara blowing up.

Walking in to see Naru clapping and bouncing on Deidara's lap as he watched little clay birds explode in the air in front of him did not make Itachi's night. In fact if he was willing to admit it to himself it pissed him off. He didn't like that Naru liked someone besides him. Kisame had carried Naru here but Naru had never seemed happy about. In fact he had seemed to pout the entire time.

Itachi couldn't stand the thought that Naru might replace him. It made him so mad inside. Especially since he couldn't just run across the room and steal his Naru-chan away from the crazy bomber. No he was an Uchiha and Uchihas don't get jealous. At least they don't show that they are jealous. So instead of breaking his blank unemotionally face he had to stand here at the doorway as he listened to Pein address the room.

………………………………........meow…………………

"Deidara stop the bombing and put the sex toy down."

Naru stopped clapping as he looked over towards the new man who had entered. Earrings. Lots and Lots of Earrings. How weird. Was being weird a must be for living here. How strange.

"Yes Pein-sama. Un. I was just playing with the cutie. Un. Can he stay. Un." Blondie had stopped his fireworks display but he hadn't put him down yet instead his hands had gone back to licking his checks and patting his hair.

"Yes he can stay but right now I think he should be put to bed. It's already past midnight. Itachi he can stay in your room since you are the one who bought him." Earrings couldn't be serious. He would get to stay with Itachi again. Naruto wasn't sure if he loved that or hated that. He wanted to be close to Itachi again. But he also didn't want to. When he was next to Itachi he seemed to forget that Itachi was supposed to be just a pawn. Plus he always got weird feelings in his tummy when Itachi was around.

"Yes Pein-sama." It seemed Itachi wasn't going to be complaining.

………………………………....meow…………………..

Itachi sighed in his head as he finally was able to walk over and pick up his Naru-chan. He was going to just ignore the fact that he keep calling the child his. It was too nice to have him back in his arms to worry about that fact now. It gave him a sense of coming home when he held the angel in his arms. Yes it was going to be hard to sleep in the same room as the little one, but it was better than having to worry about his Naru-chan in someone else's room.

No one was going to touch his angel. His innocent little angel who was looking up at him with uncertain eyes. Eyes that seemed to pierce his heart. It was his fault that Naru was uncertain. He had hurt his little angel, and it was tearing him apart inside. He had to make it alright again.

………………………meow………………….

Naruto looked up at Itachi as he was carried down another hallway and further into the base. Itachi seemed to be worrying about something. Hopefully it wasn't about ditching him again. Naru didn't think he could deal with it again. He wasn't sure why but he didn't want to be left behind.

Itachi's eyes seemed to focus again on Naru a second later and the most shocking thing happened. Itachi smiled at him. A kind smile. An apologetic smile. A smile that made the butterflies in his stomach fly even faster. Naruto didn't even bother with his mask, his smile was real as he threw his small arms around Itachi's neck and cuddled into his neck.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello people... i looked at my account recently and noticed April went by and no updates happened for I'm sorry master... oh my god. That is terrible. Completely terrible.

To make my life even worse... i had started my update got half way through and my computer had died... wahhh... i hate this. Computers hate me... out the window all of them go... to never be heard from again...

So anyway i had to start this chapter again. So it might not be as good. I sorry but it wasn't my fault. It wasn't... but none of you care about any of this.. you all just want to lose yourself in little Naru's world and i won't keep you from it...

I don't own Naruto... Nema does... He's the little fishy god... and he says he owns the whole world...

................................meow...........................

Naruto had awakened alone in Itachi's room. The blanket the two had been using the night before laying peaceful on top of his little body, the rest of the bed already made and tidy. Itachi must have awoken earlier because he wasn't any where to be found in either the rocky bedroom or the connected bath. And Naruto didn't care that Itachi hadn't awoken him to either tell him good bye or to take him with him. He didn't care at all. The pain in his chest was wrong.

Itachi's room wasn't that bad for a room in a mountain. The bed was made up of red crimson cloth. The walls were even painted the same crimson. A nice dried blood color decorated the room. It was nice, a lot nicer than Naruto had thought a room in mountain would be. You couldn't even tell that he was deep within the earth, besides of course the fact there were no windows. It looked like any room.

Naruto cast a last look into his new room, he would be sharing with Itachi from now on. That damn chest pain again. Maybe he was getting sick. That was a lot easier to believe then he was falling in love. Him in love with his pawn. Yeah right.

.....................meow...........................

Naruto had had a fun morning. For once it hadn't been hard to act like an innocent child. He hadn't minded the fact that no one, well besides fish face, knew that he wasn't who he pretended to be. It was nice to act like a child sometimes, and the people who lived here with Itachi made wonderful targets. And targets were always fun even if Naruto couldn't kill them all.

His first target for the morning had been a strange person. Someone new too. He hadn't meet them the day before. Plant face had been coming out of a wall as Naruto walked pass. Weird even for Naruto. So of course if the guy wants to look like a plant he must want to be watered like one.

"Hello Flower. You look weird. Are you thirsty. Naru will water you." With a swift movement of his hand Naruto splashed his glass of water right onto Plantman's head. Splish Splash. Water the plant. A well wasted glass of water.

"Why you little brat." Plantman didn't seem too happy about it.

"_Come on he's only a child."_ Um Plantman has too voices. How strange.

"Who cares if he is a child. He dumped water on my head." And his two voices are fighting. What a weird morning. What a weird group of people he was going to be living with.

"_Well he didn't know we were a person. He thought we were a plant."_ The whole man was out of the wall now. So Naruto decided to walk closer to him.

"Mister, Naru Sorry. Naru didn't mean to make you mad." Naruto reached out and grabbed a small handful of Plantman's jeans and looked up at him with his saddest, most sorrowful eyes.

"_See look he's sorry. We should forgive him._" Yes forgive him. Look she Naruto is so cute and innocent.

"Well i still think we should eat him." Eat him? How strange.

"_Don't listen to him child. He's just cranky." _ Plantman grinned down at him with his two colored face and reached out and ruffled Naruto's hair. How irritating. "_come on child, why not come have a cup of tea with us."_

"First he pours water on my head then we have to give him tea." Naruto followed after them as the mumbling continued. What a strange place he had come to.

........................meow.....................

The tea was strange, just like the man. It had such a unique flavor. More than probably made from one or more of the plants Naruto could see growing around him. Plantman lived in a greenhouse. At least that's what Plantman called it. He said it was a bunch of rooms put together to house plants from all over the word. A special jutsu had been made to help the plants grow, since no sun light could reach them down her in the earth.

The plants surrounding Naruto at the tea table were from far far away and they were so colorful. Reds and oranges that Naruto would never had seen back in his small village. However Plantman said not to touch since more than a couple of them were deadly. Deadly to eat, deadly to touch, deadly to smell. Plantman had explained he studied and made potions from his plants. Some potions to heal and others to kill. He was the healer of the group.

The whole tea had been actually nice. Plantman had argued with himself the whole time though and Naruto had had trouble not laughing at the man. He had never seen someone so strange. Naruto had spent the rest of the morning in Plantman's garden home. Watching him pick and water the plants. Listening to him talk about this and that. And eating yummy biscuits and drinking tea. He had actually learned a lot that morning. He learned how to kill men with just one dab of this plant, or placing this one into a wound would stop bleeding. It was interesting, and even more important maybe useful.

However the morning had had to come to an end. Fishy had showed up and ruined it all.

"Zetsu have you seen .. oh there you are Naruto. I have been looking for you for over an hour now. How did you get here?" Kisame was across the room and next to Naruto before Naruto even had time to put down his cup.

"Naru is having tea."

"Yes that nice, but i came to tell you Itachi had a mission to do. So he left the base a couple of hours ago." Left he left. Why would he do that. He left without Naruto. Why didn't he tell him.

"Without Naru. Does Itachi not need Naru no more, Fishy." Plantman was cast to the back of naruto's mind. Why did it hurt so much that Itachi had just cast him aside.

"No it's not that. He just didn't think it was a place to bring a demon like you. He doesn't want to put you in any danger." Kisame dropped into an empty sit at the table and poured himself a glass of tea.

"_Yeah, someone as young as you shouldn't go on any missions. You could get hurt."_

"Yeah we might think your a pain but we don't want you dead. Unless we get to eat you." Naruto smiled up at the Plantman and nodded. That's right he was a nice innocent sex toy. Itachi wouldn't think to take him outside. His job was to stay in the bedroom. That's what he should be doing right now. He shouldn't have left the room at all. His cover was a sex slave. Sex slaves didn't do anything without their master's permission. He would have to get his life back on plan. Either get back under his cover, a normal sex slave, or leave this place to find another pawn.

"Your right. Naru is a slave. Naru shouldn't question Master. Master is always right." Naruto didn't notice the shock that seemed to cover both man's faces as he placed his cup down gentle onto the little plate.

"Thank you for tea mister. Naru should return to Master's room now." Yes, Naruto had forgotten that this was only suppose to be a plan. He wasn't going to stay forever and he didn't need the connections. He didn't need these people, no matter how much his chest was hurting at the idea. He shouldn't have forgotten these facts in the first place. He was a demon, and would always be a demon. Not someone who belonged with Itachi.

Naruto walked quietly out of the garden, not even noticing the sad look on Fishy's and Plantman's face.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello people it's been so long since I was able to update I'm sorry master. I have nothing to say for myself. I am a terrible person. I deserve the electric chair, however if you kill me I can't write any more so I guess I get to live. : )

Anyway I was wondering if you guys liked my style. I'm trying to start my own book and I was hoping for your ideas and opinions. Like the style I write with, hate it? Improvements? So let me know or not, I don't want to be a pest.

Anyway I don't own Naruto or any of the other characters in this story. Writing original characters would take skill. So I will leave that all to Nema the fishy god. Bow to the fish people or he will kill you. Fishes are scary.

…..meow….

Itachi had been gone for two days now and Naruto had finally decided on a plan of action. His original plan had been good however he had to change some details since he hadn't actually been brought to a ninja village. His original plan had had him working his way into the village by getting his master to tell every one he was his son and then after a couple of months had passed Naruto had planned to make himself an orphan again.

Most villages outside his own didn't openly own slaves and since Naruto was so young his cover story would have worked. His master would have passed him off as a distant relative he had gained guardianship over or a bastard child who's mother had passed away. Then the village would have happily accepted the story and his Master would have been able to have his fun behind closed doors. It had seemed like the perfect plan.

However since Itachi.. no Pawn, he is not making friends, pawn is a pawn nothing more. So since Pawn had bought him and than brought him to this mountain he wouldn't be able to take that route. His only options were to either tell Pawn his plan and hope for the best or option 2 get Fishy to help him relocate. Fishy was a ninja so even the fish should be able to do some ninja tricks to help him get in. Fish could disguise himself and ask for citizenship in a village as a plain citizen, then they could fake fish's death and Naruto would once again be orphaned. Or option 3 Naruto would run away and make his own entrance into a village. This option was more dangerous since he would have to wonder out in the world alone and finding the village would be hard in itself since he didn't know where to actually go. None of these options were as good as the original plan.

Naruto could always go back to his original village and start his plan all over again. However in the 2 years he had lived there. He hadn't seen many possible pawns to help him. No that village was no longer useful to him. He would have to move on.

…..meow….

"Its been 2 days now. Un." Kisame was sitting in the kitchen and drinking a cup of Zetsu's tea when the Deidara had decided to start the same conversation again. So what the little demon hadn't left Itachi's room in days. So what if the brat hadn't eaten or drank anything, He was sure it wouldn't kill him. If he was dieing of thirst then there was a bathroom connected to Itachi's room or he could just come out of the room himself. And it was a known fact that people could survive more than two days without food. There was nothing to worry about. Itachi would be home by tomorrow afternoon, the demon would be fine till then.

"I'm sure he is fine. It's his choice to stay in there, plus I thought you didn't like him he did call you a women." Deidara got red in the face and started to pout. Oh great just what they all need a pissed of insane bomber good going Sasori.

"Even I don't like him he doesn't need to starve. Un. He's only a child. Un." A child that could kill you before you were able to so much as give him a bruise. How foolish to worry about the demon.

"Leave him. He cost a lot less money where he is." Yes lets starve the child so that you can save money. Smart plan.

"You can't starve him to make a profit. Un. That's cruel. Un." What a stupid agreement. It wasn't like the boy would die from not eating for three days… Right? And anyway none of this was helping the brat if they wanted to help him then they should just help him. Force the food done his throat. Yank him out of Itachi's room. Not like Itachi would get mad at them for going in his room if they were just planning to help his little sex toy. Boy wouldn't be a good toy if he was dead.

"Hey were you going Kisame. Un. We were in the middle of something important." Kisame was almost to the door before they even noticed he had left. God why couldn't he had made it all the way.

"I am going to go collect the boy and take him outside. He is probably lonely and more than tired of staring at rock walls. A walk will do him good." Deidara wasn't the only shocked face in the room. None of them had thought he would be nice to the boy. None of them thought he even cared. Well he wouldn't care but he could still remember Naruto's crying form in the woods. He felt like the brat needed a little help. Plus he was more than a little curious about that tail and the ears. They weren't normal in the least.

"Oh Deidara will go with you. Un." Oh god no. This wasn't going to happen.

"No I will take him out alone. He will be more willing to talk if it's only one of us and he has known me longer." Plus the real Naruto wouldn't come out if Deidara came and Kisame didn't want to deal with that mask the child wore. Not when he had question he wanted answered.

"But I want to go. Un." Kisame didn't even bother with a response he just turned away and headed for his partners room. Time to convince the demon to come out.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello people. Guess what diet Mountain Dew taste so gross. Icky. What do they do to the stuff so that all Diet sodas have this gross taste. Seriously all the diet soda's I have ever tried have had this same icky taste. Wahhhh I want some normal Mountain Dew.

Anyway welcome back and like I promised here's a new chapter. Aren't you all glad that I didn't just copy an old one and post it again. How fun would that have been? Don't you all love me.

Disclaimer : I don't own anything even my icky Mountain Dew is the property of Nema the evil beta fish.

Wahh I typed it all however it really isn't longer than normal. I failed. I failed. I blame the turtle. It was total the turtles fault.

…. Meow…..

It hadn't taken Kisame long to convince Naruto to leave his room. Naruto had been more than willing to leave the base. It would help him decide on his future action. Either he would map out the area and make his escape himself or he would be able to decided to gain Fish's assistance.

He had spent the last two days in Pawn's room comparing and analyzing the difference in approaching his freedom. The first plan had been rejected within hours. Telling Itachi.. no Pawn the truth would lead to a lot of questions and restrictions. The truth is that Naruto was too powerful to be just a sex slave and even though Pawn hadn't used him as his purpose stated yet it didn't mean that Pawn say him more than a slave. If Pawn was able to find out the truth about his slave then he would defiantly not want such a tool to disappear. Naruto wouldn't be spending his time in a nicely decorated room. No he would be in a cell like all the other power slaves, taken out only for missions and killing. Now Naruto like killing more than the next guy, however that wasn't his goal.

The other two plans both had some uses. Having Fishy help him to a ninja village was the smarter of the two. However it didn't seem to be the most logical. Pawn defiantly seemed the alpha of the two. Fishy wouldn't do anything without Pawn's permission and even if he did agree to help all it would take is some questions and threats from Pawn to get Fishes mouth to open.

However even with the possibility of Fishy not being able to hold his tongue, he would be a great resource. IF he could get him to do some play acting and move them as father and son into a village as regular citizens then Naruto would be able to move easily into the village. A month or so after their arrival Fishy could fake his death giving Fishy a way out of the scheme and Naruto a reason to become a ninja. It would give the perfect alibi. Children of citizens became orphans all the time and quite a few of them try out for a ninja career. So this scheme would easily be believable.

However this scheme would only work with Fish's assistance. There was always a chance that Fishy would say no to the scheme and at best just keep to himself all the facts he already knew. At worst he could tell every one his secrets before he could make his escape. That would ruin his chance of escape. He would have to go to a lot more work to make it out of the mountain. Right now no one would notice if he left, however if the base knew about his plans in advance they would entrap him before he could leave. Then he would have to work a lot more to get out of the area. Naruto was too much of a praise to not be searched for.

However if he didn't get Fish's help then he wouldn't have a guide. He would have to find a village without aid. It would be a big guessing game unless this trip could enlighten him a little bit. The problem getting information with out alerting Fishy.

…meow…..

Kisame had decided to take Naruto to the closest village in the area. Thinking that Naruto could use the chance to get clothes. He only had the outfit Itachi had bought Naruto the day he bought him. It had taken a lot of talking to convince the money bags to give him the cash. Plus the village was the only place around really.

The village they were entering wasn't huge at all. It was a small citizen village. The only reason they had moved near it was because it held no threat to them. It had no ninjas and no one from the village had become a ninja in years. It was a perfectly safe village for criminals like him.

Naruto hadn't spoken the whole journey here. He had just ran along side Kisame. At least this time Kisame hadn't had to carry the child, since there was no on around that Naruto had to fool. Naruto had had no trouble keeping up to him. Even untrained as the child had to be. He would be an amazing alia if he wasn't a demonic minion of hell. Which brings them to the big question.

"Why do you have ears kid?" Naruto froze before Kisame in the streets. He wasn't going to act him was he? God Kisame doesn't want to die yet.

…meow….

Naruto had heard Kisame and thoughts of killing the fish had flashed through his mind. However if the fish died it would be suppositious if Naruto showed back up at the base alone. Those were question he didn't want to answer. No he could kill the fish before he left.

"I gained them after I became the heir of a powerful friend." Naruto had started to move again, the fish following faithfully.

"A friend. You mean a demon don't you?" So the Fish wasn't as stupid as he had thought. Most people didn't believe that demons were still even alive anymore. Demons hardly left their own land anymore. The humans were getting stronger the lower level demons were getting easier to kill every year. Even demons didn't want to deal with the ninjas anymore. Humans easily misunderstood anything they didn't understand. They had a habit of attack demons no matter what the demons were actually doing. They could be sleeping or even a child and any passing ninja would still attack. It had become hard for demon's every where, it had become so bad that even the demon's numbers had fallen. A lot of demon's like Kyuubi had had to make an heir, however over time less and less demon's had been willing to leave their powers in the hands of humans.

"Yes he was a demon. A great one in fact. With nine tails of power and the kindest heart. He gave me his power to help save my life." Kyuubi had saved his life all right. Naruto hadn't know totally understood that back then. The wounds he had been wondering around with that day had been fatal. They had bleed so much that by the time he had made it to Kyuubi he had been moments away from death.

"Sounds like a great demon. So you have the power of a demon. That would explain why you are so strong even though you have no training." Yeah he was strong however he would be stronger after a lot of training and practice. Right now it was all instinct. Rip and tear. No it would be better to move on to better education.

….,meow…..

"So where are we Kisame? Which area?" So it was Naruto's turn for the interrogation. Well he guessed there was no harm in answering a few of the brat's questions. What was he going to do with the information, sell it to the enemy? Come on the brat couldn't even leave the base without someone's aid, plus he didn't even know who they were much less who their enemies where.


	11. Chapter 11

Umm its been a while hasn't it… hehe…. That's bad of me..

Anyway… warning my d key is stuck so sometimes when I type it isn't showing up… wahhhh technology sucks

As a reminder this is rated M. Naruto is 6 and a sex slave. This chapter has ummm sexual stuff… so if you don't like don't read. ~OMG it turned out really sexually. If you don't want to read it then don't… I'm not making you. ~

I don't own anything at all. I don't want to own anything. Owning something gives you bills. I hate bills it involves giving away money.

….meow….

Itachi had returned to the quiet of the base the next night. Most of the gang had already went to their own bed so no one was around the kitchen to bother him once he arrived. Of course he had to go meet Pein to report his success. One less person in the world and more money in their pocket.

Itachi was glad for the silence after his meeting he was tired in a lot of ways. Both physical from the journey and mental from all the mental battles he had had lately about Naruto. Naruto may have been a sex slave that Itachi bought but Itachi had no right to keep him. His life wasn't fit for a child to grow up in. This base was no place to live in. The people here were not fatherly, motherly, or even brotherly people. Most would kill the child before help him. He needed to get Naruto out of here.

However it was hard to remember that Naruto wasn't his. That he wasn't keeping the child when he was standing over the sleeping angel. Naruto looked so cute curled up asleep on his bed in one of Itachi's old shirts. This blond child he had bought was so young. So small and quiet when he was asleep.

Itachi hands ghosted over Naruto's face tracing the small lips and eyes. So beautiful. So his. Why would he want to get rid of such perfection.

…..meow…

Naruto had awaken to Itachi's hands on his lips. So Pawn was back and by the look in his eyes conflicted. Was he wrong was Pawn not as much of child lover as he thought? Was Naruto his first child? He looked confused about his feelings, was lust for a child a new emotion for Pawn. It would make a lot of since. Pawn hadn't touched him in a sexual way since he bought him. He had treated him like a child, a small charge that he had to deal with. He had even tried to get rid of him once. This wasn't good for Naruto's plan.

Naruto had no misgivings about sex. He had had sex before, it ha been important to his plan. A sex slave that hadn't had sex wasn't a good sex slave. Plus he wanted to be prepared before he was bought. He hadn't wanted to be distracted by his buyer and missed his chance at freedom. A lot of perverts that liked children weren't kind or gentle, if he had had his first experience with his buyer he would never have been able to keep him mind on the path he had chosen. Not even Kyuubi's genes could stop pain, yes it could heal it fast, so fast in fact that small scribes and bruises healed before Naruto even noticed them usually, but the tearing of something as personal as his insides couldn't be healed before he noticed. Plus healing that fast would have given him away to his buyer. He needed to be able to control his own body to the point where even as his buyer abused and used him he would be able to still think. Still be able to plan.

Of course there hadn't been to many people willing to have sex with a demon most had been worried he might kill them at the end. Or even that in some way having sex with him would be giving away their soul. Most people were too afraid to even think about such a thing. However even with his reputation there had been more than enough people around willing to give him more than enough experience with the human body. Of course most of them had met their end at the end of his claws later on.

...meow…

"Master, Naru missed you." Itachi couldn't help but flinch at that angelic voice. He had been thinking of such impure things. He had been thinking of such terrible un-Uchiha -like stuff. Naruto had sat up and was smiling at him so cutely. Those once closed eyes were glistening beautiful blue once more. How could he have even thought of keeping him.

"I missed you too Naru." Itachi forced his hand away from the tempting sight. Even if Naruto did look completely fuckable it wasn't something a Uchiha would do. No Uchiha would take a child as a lover, not even a sex slave. Even a sex slave that still looked half asleep and so inviting.

No no no. Itachi quickly moved of the be an made his way to the wardrobe on the other side of the room. He was not doing this. He had more control than this.

…meow…

So he wasn't going to do anything. Nothing at all. Good. That was better for Naruto. It wasn't like Naruto actually liked sex. In fact it was very painful most times. So what did Naruto care if Itachi didn't want to have sex. So why did his chest hurt? Why did he feel so abounded?

"Master Naru will help." Naruto wasn't sure what got into him as he moved across the floor to lean against the back of Itachi's legs. He just wanted this suffering to stop. He wanted these unknown feelings to stop.

….meow…..

"Naru will make you feel all better." Naruto's hands ghosted over the erection hidden by Itachi's pant's, causing Itachi to freeze. Such small hands. This wasn't right he should push the child away.

"Naru is really good at making Masters feel better." Itachi forgot about the hand faster than he felt possible. His own hardness cast to the back of his mind.

"Stop that. I don't want to hear about you past owners." Itachi wasn't jealous. Uchiha's don't get jealous. He just didn't want something he owned talking about someone else. That was all.

"Naru sorry master. Naru sorry." Naruto's hands dropped from his pants and child fell upon the ground in a kneeling mess. Maybe he had been a little too sharp with the child. He hadn't meant to be so mean.

"It's alright Naruto. I'm not mad at you. Come on, get off the floor. It's dirty." Such a beautiful child shouldn't be on the ground.

"Naru's glad. I will help make you feel all better and then Master will be happy." Oh shot how did it get back to this. How was he supposed to turn the child down without making him upset again.

….meow…

Naruto didn't hesitate to take advantage of Itachi's moment of confusion to unzip Itachi's pants, spreading them open so that a triangle of Itachi's boxers showed through. The moan that left Itachi's mouth at the first small lick on Itachi's clothed cock filled Naruto with a warm feeling. He ha never understood why men liked this, however just knowing that this made his Pawn feel good made him surprisingly happy.

The pants were hastily pulled down as Naruto keep up his distraction trying to make sure Itachi didn't come back to his senses. For some reason Naruto didn't want Itachi to make him stop. He was almost sure that given even a minute to think straight Itachi would push him away.

Itachi's hands had taken root within Naruto's long golden hair. Tangling themselves within the strands as Naruto sucked, licked, and nibbled gentle on the hidden erection before him. The boxers soon became wet and sticky from both Naruto's mouth and Itachi's harden cock's precum. It seemed once Itachi's brain stopped working it was much easier to control the man before him. His dick had easily reacted to Naruto's mouth.

"Master, lets go to the bed now." Naruto lifted his mouth to allow his hand to slip inside the boxers and grip Itachi skin to skin. Naruto continued to arose his Pawn as he lead him gently with his other hand to the bed he had awoken from only minutes before.

…meow…

"Master, your boxers need to come off now." Itachi had moved into not caring anymore about age or morals. Even his Uchiha pride had been shot to hell. IT had been so long since he had allowed himself such lust, such pleasure. Over a year since he had such contact with another human. The pleasure had fastly taken over his mind, so that he willing slipped his boxers off himself and slide up to sit against the headboard of his bed, just so that the pleasure would continue.

Naruto made quick work of climbing up onto the bed behind him and taking his place in between Itachi's spread legs.

…meow….

"Master tastes so good." Naruto slowly started to tease Itachi once more with his mouth. Moving from gentle kisses against his head to gentle almost not there licks against the side of his cock. It didn't really taste good to Naruto. It taste a lot like any other cock, however Itachi's precum was a little sweeter than most giving it a unique taste.

"Stop teasing me Naru." Itachi moaned out his protest as Naruto started to kiss his inner thigh, ignoring the man's cock completely.

"As you wish Master." Naruto moved back up and started to suck on Itachi's cock bring it into his warm mouth. So working his way down further and further. As he worked his way to deep throating the man before him. Of course his small frame made it impossible to get the entire hard membrane down his throat, without serious harm to his throat and voice. From experience Naruto knew that kind of rough play seriously hurt and took time to heal even for his body. It also made it impossible for him to talk for more than a day. However it didn't seem like Itachi even when lost in pleasure was going to force Naruto to take more than he could. Even when lost in his lust Itachi was holding back from hurting him. It was both confusing and heart warming. No one had ever taken such care with him.

…..meow…..

Itachi could feel Naruto's throat around the head of his cock. It was so warm, so wet, so tight. It was amazing. He wanted to slam into the warmth over and over, harder and harder. But that would hurt his angel. He didn't want to hurt his beautiful golden angel.

Naruto looked so amazing sucking his cock. His golden locks falling around Itachi's thigh like a golden waterfall. Tickling his thighs and legs. He could have watched that forever, however his body was fast approaching his release. His body was at its limit, just barely holding on.

"Naruuutoo." Itachi came with a small soft shout of Naruto's name as Naruto took his cock as deep as he could and started to hum around the length in his throat. Itachi just couldn't take it anymore and started to cum deep into Naruto's throat.

…meow…

Naruto swallowed most of Itachi's cum. However even with his practice he still ended up with some of the mess drifting down his chin and spread across his lips. There was a happy feeling still in his chest from hearing his name come from Itachi's mouth at his moment of release. He had made Itachi cum. He had made Itachi pant and moan. He had gotten Itachi to scream out, ok it had been soft and quiet, but it was still a scream even if no one else heard it. It was better this way. This way it was all Naruto's. Naruto's special gift.

"Naruto. Thank you." Naruto paused in his licking. He had been trying to clean off both Itachi's now limp cock and his own cum stained face, however Itachi had started to pet back Naruto's hair in such a gentle way. "I think you need a prize. Don't you?"

Naruto squeak as Itachi gentle pulled his night shirt off over his head. So they were going to go all the way. Naruto hadn't really thought that would happen. Of course he knew people could go more than once but he hadn't though that Itachi would be ready to have sex. He hadn't been too willing at first to get a hand job. Did one blow job really turn him into a pedophile?

"My little Naru needs some attention too I believe." Naruto had prepared himself mental for Itachi to do a lot of things. However he had not even thought that Itachi might do this. He had never had any one do this before. A sex slave wasn't supposed to receive pleasure so why was Itachi gentle but firmly rubbing Naruto's limp dick.

….meow….

Naruto was still soft after doing all of that Naruto hadn't even got a tiny bit aroused. He was a trained sex slave in every way. However he was a child. An inexperience child in his own pleasure. Someone had to have taught him how to please others however no one had taught him about his own body. No one had taken the time to even think about his beautiful angel. If they weren't dead already Itachi would kill them for this.

"Naruto squirmed under his touch. His small body slowly starting to react to the foreign contact. Not knowing what to do Naruto was gripping onto Itachi's legs with a death grip. He was defiantly going to bruise tomorrow.

The first little whimper was a pride boaster for Itachi. Proof that Naruto was enjoying this, proof that he wasn't the only one gaining pleasure. He didn't want to have just used the child. He wanted to give something in return.

…meow….

So this is why men loved to have their cock played with. It felt so funny but so good. Both painful but enjoyable at the same time. Naruto hadn't prepared himself for something like this. His mind had been wiped clean by the pleasure Itachi was bringing him. He wasn't playing from a script; he wasn't faking his emotions and saying lines he knew his master would like. No each whimper and moan was real. He just didn't know how to deal with this.

Itachi's hand felt so good on his small cock. So warm and firm. Naruto couldn't help panting as Itachi started to brush his hair back with his other hand and kiss his eyes and mouth softly. Each kiss so light and soft. Nothing like the slobbering wet kisses those idiots he had practiced on use to force on him. His kisses were so calming and reassuring that Naruto was able to breath. Each kiss told him everything would be alright. Each soft whispered word of reassurance was just enough to allow him to not panic even as his body was cast deeper and deeper into unknown emotions.

….meow….

Itachi could feel Naruto reaching his limit fast. It was defiantly his first time, he would cum any second. Itachi tried to calm the panicked child as much as he could. He wanted to provide the boy pleasure but the boy seemed truly confused and afraid of his own pleasure. The angel's body shock and shivered as Itachi stroked him to hardness. Small whimpers and moans flew from his small kissable lips.

"Shh. Naruto it's alright. Let go. I'm here, nothing bad will happen." Itachi coached and reassured the boy until Naruto finally came all over Itachi's hand with a scream that Itachi swallowed in a kiss. He didn't want to wake someone nosy.

Naruto looked as beautiful as ever. A bluish covering his cheeks, panting against Itachi from his release. He was gorgeous naked. His beautiful ruffled hair. His glazed over teary eyes. So beautiful.

Itachi couldn't help smiling at the child as he lifted him up and reorganized them so that they were under the blanket. Naruto was already falling asleep from his release and Itachi had been tired even before he had walked into the room, now after his first release in ages he was ready to collapse. It didn't take long at all for him to follow right behind Naruto into a dreamless sleep.

….meow…

Naruto could hear Itachi's breathing settle into the calm rhythm of sleep next to him. Naruto hadn't been able to fall asleep. Itachi always brought out strange emotions from him. Always made him feel things he couldn't understand. He couldn't take it. He didn't understand this warm feeling. He didn't understand any of this experience. He was supposed to give Itachi one of those gross blow jobs. He wasn't supposed to find it fun to do. He wasn't supposed to get something in return. It wasn't supposed to be like this. He was a demon, a monster he wasn't suppose to have these emotions. How was he supposed to think Itachi was a pawn now.

Naruto waited over a half an hour cuddled up to Itachi to make sure he was asleep, before he climbed out of the bed and grabbed his forgotten shirt of the ground.

…meow…..

Kisame had been sleeping when the knock on his door had awaken him. He hadn't wanted to answer it, however he had forgotten to lock it before he fell asleep so he had had no choice. Without a word his door had opened and a small figure had made his way in.

"Fishy I need you to take me to a village right now."


	12. Chapter 12

Hello people.. its been a while hasn't it… oh where oh where has time gone.

Finals have started. Christmas is almost here…. And along with holiday cheer comes a new chapter of all of your favorite fanfiction…. (IF this is not your favorite … well don't tell me… I like to live in my fantasy world)

Anyway…. It has been a while so for those of you who can't remember what this story is about or where we are in the story I have a very important helpful hint for you…. READ THE LAST CHAPTER AGAIN…. That or start all over… I don't care…..

Anyway I don't own Naruto… neither do I own Itachi, Kisame, …. I don't own anyone… wah… Nema says I' m not responsible to own a pet…. One day I will be and then I can own someone too….

Oh a side not… Nema the evil fishy is turning 2 this Christmas… so lets all wish the evil demon fish a happy birthday… (and every one told me that I was crazy… well huh.. how many beta fish do you see who live to be 2yrs old and are still kicking… told you he was a demon.)

….meow…..

Dawn had found Kisame once again back at his room in the base. Of course he hadn't gotten much sleep since he had returned hours ago. Itachi wasn't going to be very happy when he found out what Kisame had done.

Kisame had escorted young Naruto all the way through the woods to the nearest village without any questions. Not because he wasn't curious. No he was dying with curiosity. However he would rather die from curiosity then from the boys claws at his throat, and Naruto didn't look in the talking mood at the time. No Naruto hadn't seemed to want to talk the entire walk to the village.

Kisame wasn't sure what had happened between Naruto and Itachi, but what ever it was must have scared the child bad enough that he was running away. Of course even with all his power Naruto was a child and some things are just too much for a child to handle.

He wasn't worried about Naruto overly much. Naruto could more than likely take care of himself. Even if he didn't stay in the village, Naruto was smart enough to survive. However Kisame wasn't so sure he was going to be alive much longer after Itachi woke up.

"Kisame have you seen Naruto, un." This was so not going to be a good day.

…..meow….

Naruto had walked into the village with a little bit of regret. He would miss the base and the characters there. It had been fun at times to watch them. They had defiantly been funny. Of course he was feeling regret about Pawn. No it had nothing to do with him. It was just that he would miss Blonde and Fishy. That was it. It had nothing to do with Pawn. Nothing to do with him at all.

The village was still asleep when Naruto had left Kisame's side and taken his first steps into his new life. And the village was still asleep when Naruto's small feet carried him right out of the village on the other side. He couldn't stay this close to the base. He wanted a new life. That's all he had wanted for years now. And he couldn't have that, he couldn't achieve the strength he wanted, he couldn't become a ninja here in this small and run down village. He needed to find himself a home he could live with. One that would help him achieve his goals and would be able to help him become even stronger.

This village would never do, it had nothing to do with how close he would be to the base and Itachi. No it was pure logic. Naruto wasn't going to waste his life in a worthless weak village.

…..meow…

The sun rose, letting the road in front of him be covered in the light of the sun. It had been a boring journey for Naruto. He had walked through the night and was still walking even now. OF course walking on the road wasn't the smartest idea for most travelers. The bandits always set up ambushes on the road ways. And this road was no different.

Naruto had been ambushed about an hour back almost 4 hours outside of the village. It had made for a good breakfast. Well what was left of his attackers had. Naruto hadn't been to focused at the time of the attack. Which would probably account for why he was moving so slowly. He actually seriously was going at a civilian pace. Slow and easy. Hardly paying any attention to anything beside the next step in the road. Not the brightest plan a child alone on the road should have.

Naruto being so unfocused wasn't too prepared when his three attackers jumped out of the trees in front of him. However Naruto wasn't a human child any longer and he didn't scream in fright or stand in the middle of the road in shock. No he was Kyuubi's heir and like any demon when things surprise them things seem to take a violent turn for the worse. And in Naruto's case this was as true as any other demonic child.

The three men jumped out. Naruto noticed the movement in the air surrounding him and the sound of their feet landing in front of him. And without thought he had reacted to the possible threat by throwing a small ball of fire at them. Of course that small ball of fire feed by the air as it soared towards his would be attackers expanded and grew in size until it was roughly the size of a big dog by the time it actually made any impact.

Less then five minute after the start of their would be attack, the bandits were dead. The middle one, hit directly by the fire was burned to ash within seconds. The other two only getting a small side hit where screaming as they dead the fire fastly spreading and burning up their arms and down their side. By the time Naruto had awaken enough from his daze to realize what had occurred the man on the left had become another pile of ash and the one on the right was left to a burning pile of limbs and flesh.

Of course the first two men would have been impossible for Naruto to eat. Not even demons like the taste of ash. Yes burnt to the crisp was a good flavor for food. But ash that was taking it to far. It wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't so dry. It always made you feel like you were eating dirt and no one wanted to eat dirt.

However the last one after being put out was still good enough for breakfast. If things carried on like this Naruto wouldn't have to worry about food at least on his journey.

….meow….

Kisame had been right it seemed. Itachi was not happy. Not happy at all. In fact he was down right pissed.

Itachi was panicking even if it didn't look like he was on the out side. And Kisame might have found that a little bit funny if he wasn't chained to the torture chamber wall. The only thing he had going for him right now was that Pein had informed Itachi that he wasn't allowed to actually kill him. That didn't mean Kisame was going to get out of this uninjured though.

"Come on Itachi, he can take care of himself. It was his idea." Yes dear Itachi was still in la la land. He still though Naruto was a poor innocent child who couldn't hurt a fly. What a fantasy world the great Uchiha lived in.

"Kisame, Naruto is a child, not a missing nin. He is my slave, not yours. You will have to be of course punished for taking him out without my permission. " Kisame might have gotten out of this deal a little better if Pein had allowed Itachi to chase after the brat however Pein had stated that he would not waste time on a miss placed slave and that Itachi had a mission starting tomorrow.

Itachi didn't have time to go get Naruto back and with ever minute Naruto was getting further and further away. And poor poor innocent Kisame was going to be Itachi's angry out let. After this was over he was so buying Itachi one of those nice squeeze therapy dolls. That way Itachi could squeeze his angry out on the doll and not take it out of his hide.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello people… this update is a day later than I had wanted it to be… sorry… I ended up going shopping for almost all day yesterday….

I really hate shopping…. Yuck…. Well at least I got a new puzzle… it has turtles on it isn't that awesome.

Anyway you all know by now Nema the evil beta fish owns everything… I am just a slave here to do his bidding…. Bow to the evil fishy…

OMG this is so much longer than normal… are you proud of me…. : 3

…meow…

A month had gone by since Naruto had left behind Pawn and his life in the caves and he still could be found wandering on the roads. He had passed village after village in the last month. Some full of nice and kind citizens. Some filled with not so nice people.

Some of those villages had been populated by criminals and bandits. The men and women all living off what they could steal from passer bys. Of course Naruto hadn't been good prey for such predators. However each one of them had provided him with food and a good deal of money. He had enough to set himself up for a while. He wasn't so sure why these villages were such bandits if they actually had cash around. Put a whole village together and you have a nice pocket full of gold. Of course mortals were greedy by natural after all. They probably never would have agreed to work together even if they did live in the same town. Oh well more gold for him. Not like they were going to miss it now.

His journey's had also allowed him to get a nice collection of clothing. Not the best fabric or most amazing silks but still he was nicely outfitted now. Each village he had wasted had been a treasure chest of hidden treasure. Seriously hidden.

He had found gold hidden within walls, under floors, even within the muck in the animal pens. Were mortals that afraid that someone would steal their gold from them. They don't hide their children or their wife like this. Was gold really more important to these mortals then their heirs. Kyuubi had made it seem that an heir was the most important thing a demon could have. Someone to carry on their plans and legacy. However these mortals had begged him to leave them alone. To not steal their life. However not one of them had begged for him not to kill their children. No not one had been willing to die in the place of someone else.

The last village had been a big disgrace. People had actually pushed others in his way so that they could try to escape well he killed the other. What spineless humans. Naruto was glad he wasn't a human anymore.

…meow…..

The moon was already in the sky when Naruto took his first step into another human village. This one was grander than a lot of the others he had walked into. However that didn't mean anything about the welcome he was about to receive. Wealth didn't mean kindness. Not every group of bandits were poor in fact a lot of them were pretty rich. They were just rich off of blood money.

Well he would find out what kind of people lived here. If they were nice and left him alone then they would live through his visit and tomorrow in the morning when he left they would be none the wiser to how close to death they came. If they weren't so nice and decided to prey upon him in the night then oh well more money was always helpful and he couldn't say he would turn down a nice meal of human blood, after all it had been a couple days since he last ate a mortal.

Naruto's mouth spread into a smile, his fangs flashing in the night air.

….meow…

"Wolf-san we are ready to move when you are." The silent Anbu codenamed Wolf stared quietly and calmly at the jounin and chunin surrounding him in the forest. He had been given this mission in hopes that he might wish to connect with someone his own age. He knew it, the hokage was getting up to his own tricks. He was hoping seeing someone his own age for once might make him want to drop out of Anbu. It wasn't likely.

So far this mission had been a travel and no action. Of course it wasn't suppose to stay that way. This wasn't a fake mission, even if the hokage was up to his tricks, he would never lie about something this serious.

The mission statement had been seriously written and there was something completely wrong out her on the boundary of the land of fire. Entire villages have been slaughter within the night. Leaving not even on person alive. No corrupt had been discovered. No one had come forward claiming it as his or her own work. It had the entire land in an uproar.

The hokage had sent him and this group out to look at the villages and see if their was any kind of trading card or reason behind the attacks. The only thing so far that they had to go on was that the attacks seemed to be following the roads. However no one knew why one town and not another. Him and his group where to discover the reason. To question the towns in between and find anything suspicious.

The jounin and chunin were there for talking and questioning. He was there to make sure everyone survived if they ran into this monster during their mission. Even an Anbu might have trouble with this if it could an entire village within the night without any one being the wiser and no one making it out a live.

How was he able to kill them all. You would think someone would be able to hide until the attack was over. Someone should have been able to make a run for it. Even if it was a ninja or a group of missing nins this was almost impossible without the use of some type of jutus. A mass sleeping jutus or a huge explosion jutsu. However the bodies reported found were wide a wake at the time of death. There was no evidence of explosives or even weapons. The bodies appeared to be have ravished by an animal. The scariest fact though was that no tracks were found. Not one paw print.

But the worse fact about these slaughters was that not all the bodies were found or some were missing chunks out of them. It was like some ghost animal had appeared killed the entire village and then sat there in the dark nibbling here and there until he found the people he wanted to eat.

"Yes Genma-san lets move out." What was out there in the dark, they would just have to find out.

…..meow…..

Naruto stood calmly as a soft breeze blow through the air around him, gently musingly his hair and tickling his nose. His soft laughter at the wind's playful action was the only sound to resound through the night. His small giggles as he tried to catch each small breeze and current of air the only sound that was even possible to be made.

Naruto had already forgotten about the dead bodies that littered the ground around him. He had already searched the village for all the things he could use. He had also already had a good meal. There had been this wonderful tasting women he had killed that had filled his stomach up nicely. With a full tummy and no sign of threats, Naruto's youth had started to show through, and like any kit he had decided to play.

The wind was a great playmate for a lonely little fox. It blow endlessly at the moment carrying leafs and small bugs that he could use as entertainment. Naruto skipped and danced through the village chasing leaf after leaf. Taking no more care for the dead around him then he did for the stones and grass that he steeped on in his chase of his fluttery prey.

This village had turned out no better than those before them. He had been given a room in an inn near the center of the village. Way back from both of the village gates. A weaker child might have been killed this night but Naruto was not a weak child he was a demon child.

They had come for him in the night, only a few hours after his late night arrival. Two strong and big men to take out one child. To steal from him what small amount of cash he might have on his person. Their plan figuring in that a child that traveled alone would not be missed. That if there was someone to miss the child then they would be traveling with him. So he must be orphaned or a run away.

_Naruto had awoken before they had even reached his doorway, their steps causing the ancient floor below their feet to squeak and moan out into the night. A human wouldn't have heard it, however Naruto wasn't human. His small fox ears had easily picked up that sound and his body had been up and awake before his mind had even had a chance to register the threat. Then it had just been a small wait to see if they were seriously a threat or not. He wasn't going to attack first; no he would allow them the chance to change their mind._

_But that was not to be tonight. For with in minutes Naruto's locked inn room door started to creepy open in the dark. A small a silver of light casting into his room from the candle one man carried to better see in the darkened hall. _

_One man, two men entered his room with soft and almost hurried steps both trying hard to be quiet, to not wake their prey. Too bad for them Naruto was already awake and he wasn't too happy with his stay at their wonderful inn. _

_Before either man had made it to his bed, Naruto had thrown himself at them his claws already out and flashing dangerously in the candlelight. Blood splashed on his clothes as he split open the gut of the man closest to him. The man's eyes glistening over as the gray death stole into his blue eyes. His lifeless body making a wet squishing sound as it Naruto pulled his claws out of the man's stomach to turn towards the other man in the room with him._

The other man in the room had been frozen during the slaughter of his comrade however by the time Naruto turned towards him he had awaken from his shock and had prepared to scream. Naruto had quickly made fast work of him and the rest of the town. Of course no one had survived. No one ever did. Why leave evidence when you had the senses of a demon and could easily track down every last human around. After all he had a nose that was better than any damn dogs and ears that could pick up a trig snapping from yards away. The humans had no chance.

…..meow…

Wolf and his group had covered a great distance in the night. They were all tired and cranky but none were willing to be the one to admit defeat. They didn't want to be seen as weak, however Wolf knew this couldn't continue. The group would have to rest a couple hours before they would be able to continue at a decent speed. Soon he would have to stop the group.

Wolf was just pondering on likely resting spaces when he smelled the scent of blood. It was unmistakable in the still night air. And it was seriously strong for such a abandoned spot. The nearest slaughtered village was to be a couple more days away. There was no way he would be smelling it from were he was now. The only thing it could be was that the monster had stroke again and at a new village this time.

"We have a situation up ahead. Prepare for battle." God what was he about to walk into. His team wasn't at peak condition they were too tired for a serious fight and that what would be needy to take down this monster.

" Yes Wolf-san" God willing he wouldn't lose any of these men and women tonight. God willing his entire troop would survive this battle.

….meow…

Naruto had heard them before they every reached the village. He had debated on what to do. He could have of course left before the humans reached the village. But they might have been able to track him from the dried blood that covered his clothes and stained his skin. The men coming at him weren't normal villagers like the ones he had killed. No these ones were ninjas. The unknown the enemy. He didn't know their skills or techniques. If he had ran they might have had a way to track him down like an animal would, through scent or sound. He might have been caught and then he would have had to fight without any knowledge of the enemy. He didn't want to lose the battle because of his own ignorance.

So the only thing to do was hide within the slaughter and pass himself off as innocent once more. After all he had plenty practice in the innocent act. If Itachi couldn't see through it why would these men. After all an innocent child was an easy thing to believe a child that killed and slaughtered hundreds was so much harder to believe.

…..meow…

Wolf took a small step around a discarded body as he glanced at the remains of what must have been a active village just hours ago. There were bodies cast through out the street as if the people had been trying to make a break for the woods surrounding their home. It was one of the worse things he had ever seen.

Wolf had seen battle fields that were less depressing then this. At least on the battle field you had the knowledge that those you killed and died around you were ninjas. They were trained and prepared to die on that field, however here, this village it was filled with the corpses of civilians. Not one of these villagers had been a ninja. This was unimaginative slaughter of innocent and defenseless.

Wolf could hear some of the ninja's behind him throwing up what food they had in their stomachs. He could understand, if he didn't have the training to reject such emotion he would probably be throwing up right along them. However he had been trained to only show emotion when the mission was over and he was alone. He would have to wait until this mission was over to throw up his dinner. However this village was such a sight he almost couldn't force the urge down.

God there were even children among the slaughter. A baby was torn in half like a girl's broken doll in the doorway of one of the houses. Another child looked like it had it's throat slit and then had been nibbled on as if he was a piece of steak.

Wolf was already pretty sure there wasn't going to be any survivors. Who could survive in this place for hours? Even if they were alive they must be half mad by now.

…meow….

They had jumped into the village from the woods. Ninjas traveled by jumping and running in trees. Naruto was amazed. He had seen Itachi and Kisame do it of course. But he hadn't thought that so many people could do that skill. It must be a wide known skill. Do all ninjas travel like and at such speed?

Of course that amazement went out the window as he watched the grown men start to throw up in the streets at the sight before them. Were they so weak they couldn't even look at a small killing. He had thought that this ninja's would be made of sterner stuff then that.

Some of them hadn't thrown up of course. Some had gone pale or cursed. However the most interesting mortal was the one who seemed to be in charge. A male figure clothed in white and wearing a mask that looked to be imitating an animal. The leader of the group seemed to be unaffected by the bodies and seemed to be already scanning the village for threats. This was someone Naruto wanted to know. He wanted to meet this calm person, who didn't flinch at the mess he had made.

…meow…

"Do you think there are any survivors Wolf." Wolf cast a small glance at a pale Genma and sighed. What a question.

"Probably not. This monster doesn't leave any one alive. But we will look anyway. It seems the one who did this is already long gone." Wolf quickly made his desire known. Catching the attention of each ninja and directing him to a section to search for survivors and clues. Even though he had no hope in any one being alive they would still search for no other reason then to calm their own minds on the matter.

Every one of these men and women would feel better if they looked and made sure. No one would like the idea that someone survived and they left them here in this terrifying scene. Even if the survivor was already crazy or injured and had to be killed for mercy. It was better than being left within such slaughter.

Wolf had taken to searching houses when he heard the first small sob, that tore at his heart.

…..meow….

Naruto had found a house that had a children's room in it to hide himself in. He had left his blood covered clothes on and hidden himself within a child's toy chest. The owner of the chest and his mother had both died in this room. The women had fallen onto the chest her son fallen beside her next to it. Her blood had dripped into the chest, leaving the bottom sticky and moist. It would give him the perfect cover for his blood stained clothes, now he had just to wait for his next Pawn to arrive.

The wait had taken a while since he hadn't wanted to be too close to the arriving point of the ninja's. He had only waited long enough to see them start their search before moving to this house further within the village. However the wait had passed and he finally heard the first trace of a footstep within the house.

Finally his pawn had arrived now it was time to start the act.

…meow…

Wolf had followed the muffled sobs up to the second floor of the house to young boy's room decorated in pale blue and soft white clouds. His eyes had quickly taken in the women's dead body and that of what had to be her son. Both were beyond help. Neither could be the cause of those he knew were falling somewhere within this room.

With a quick search he had been through the room and found nothing that could be crying, he was only left with one place in the room to look at. The dead bodies.

Wolf quickly but respectful moved the bodies out of his way and ripped open the last hiding place within the room to have his ears ring at the scream that the small child let out at the sight of him. A boy no older than 6 or 7 was trying to melt himself into the bottom of the toy box. He was covered in his mother's blood and toys that would never be played with again. He was scared and fighting him as Wolf pulled him out and tried his best to soothe him with words and small pats.

"It's alright little one. No one will hurt you." Wolf could feel the body he held flinch at each word and each small pat. He tried to brush the child's blond hair away from his eyes but the child just whimpered and cried. At least he had stopped crying.

"Come on. I'm the good guy. Stop crying ok." No matter how much Wolf tried he couldn't get the child to stop. Finally he just walked out of the child's room and made his way back down to the street. He would have to have one of the others check him for injuries.

"Wolf, my youthful comrade. What do you got. Did you really find someone alive in this unyouthful place." Wolf turned and looked at Gai with a small flinch that no one but he knew about. Gai was a good ninja but he was really loud and more than a little strange.

"Yes he's alive. But I need someone to look at him and then we will have to take him back to the village to see if his mind has a sanity left in it. I found him underneath his mother's body hiding Gai. He might not have any sanity left." Yes a quick health check and then they would return to the village. The old man would understand why he returned. This monster was getting closer and the best clue they had was crying his heart out against Wolf's Anbu uniform.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello all you lovely lovely people… my tummy hurts… that's all I have to say. Oh and God deserves to die cause it's all his fault my tummy hurts.

Anyway I have been typing this for about a week or more now… I haven't felt like typing at all lately. Nema died last week… I so lonely… everyone a moment of silence for the demonic fish… …. …. Ok moment over… now like I said I have been writing this forever it seems so, if there is more errors than normal … I'm sorry… im sorry… wahhhhh.

So I don't own Naruto. If you don't know that by now then you are dumber than a pet rock.

….meow…

The journey back to the village had been uneventful really. Wolf had had a medic check the poor child. It seemed the boy had made it out uninjured in body at least. However the boy had been in so much distress that they had had to put him out with a sleeping jutsu for the journey home.

So they had had a very quiet trip back. However now that he was in the hospital and the medic had finished cleaning the boy up he knew that quiet was about to stop. The boy would have to be awoken in a couple minutes to make sure that he was ok mental.

The child looked so young sleeping on the hospital bed, dressed in a hospital gown the medics had placed on him. His hair was so vibrate yellow, now that it had been washed and blood no long streaked through his locks. Such a strange color for this area. He couldn't remember for the life of him what color the boys eyes had been. But if he didn't know better he would say that this child looked a lot like his old sensei, Minato. That was probably the reason he was having such trouble leaving the child alone.

It was tearing him up inside that he might have to kill this child in a while if he fails the mental exam. It would be a mercy kill, he knew that but he just didn't know if he could take the idea of killing someone who looked so much like someone who meant so much to him. Minato had been like a father to him when he was younger. After his father had committed suicide Minato had been the one who had been there for him in the hard times and the happy. However even if the boy did look like Minato he knew he would kill him if needed. It was his job after all.

…meow…..

Minato had been having one of those days that just never seemed to end. Where every thing was going wrong and no one seemed to be able to do anything right, which in turn always made more work for him in the long run. If this day didn't improve soon he was going to go insane.

And this situation with all the villages is down right giving him a headache. Village after village had been destroyed not a single survivor before and now here he was with a boy alive and uninjured in his hospital. How was he to deal with this situation. This wasn't what he had planned for that mission's results.

He hadn't planned for this situation. He had no idea how he was suppose to deal with this. He had sent a huge amount of his ninja's to investigate the slaughters. As many men and women that he could allow to go with out ruining the village. However he knew that he wasn't sending them in favorable odds. They had orders to investigate and questions the still living villages. They were suppose to split up and investigate. They were not suppose to run across a new scene. The whole had taken a dangerous turn. What if his people had ran into the killer.

He was grateful that they hadn't. He didn't know if they all would have made it back. However this new problem was somewhat more irritating. How was he suppose to deal with a living victim. God after the reports he read about those villages he wasn't sure he would have a living victim for long. The kid would probably have to be killed for his own good.

God what a day.

…..meow…

Wolf watched the sleeping child before him as he finally released the jutsu he had cast over the boy. If the young one's chest hadn't been falling and rising Wolf would have thought the boy was dead. He was so motionless. This jutsu had never been one of his favorites to use on people. It always made them seem to close to death. No stirring or snoring every happened when this jutsu was cast. The one under never dreamed like in normal sleep. They were always so motionless.

The boy was perfectly healthy though. Minato had had the medics do a full exam. They could find nothing wrong with him physically. He was well feed, no abuse was see able in his muscles or on his skin. He was a normal child for such a village. The killer hadn't even touched him. However the results hadn't helped ease his mind at all. All that report had said was that he wouldn't have to kill him to save him from the pain of something fatal. Thankfully there wouldn't be any need for a mercy kill because of a physical injury. It told him nothing about the boy's mental injuries. He could still have to kill him.

…..meow….

Naruto awoke to silence. However even without opening his eyes he knew that he wasn't alone. He could feel them. There were three others in the room with him and two of them felt really powerful. The third didn't seem to feel strong at all, so this lead to the question of their purpose her. If he was seen as a threat wouldn't they only have strong people here to deal with him. However even that wouldn't make much sense. They could have killed him well he sleep.

Damn that ninja. He's acting was good. Naruto knew it was. However the ninja had still used some kind of attack on him without warning. This was the problem with ninjas. Naruto was strong however he didn't know what to look for when a ninja was out to attack him. One minute he's whimpering and taking in his surroundings. Finding out numbers and trying to come up with the best way to go about his scheme and the next thing he knows the ninja is doing something stupid with his hands and then he awakens here. Where ever here is. Damn tricky ninja.

Naruto took a quick glance at the room around him. White. It was very very white here, where ever he was. The walls, the floor, even the sheets of the bed he found himself tucked into, they were all white. What kind of place was this.

The men that surround the bed where all looking at him. The ninja from the clearing was standing to his left. However the other two men in the room where strangers. One of them remind him a lot like the doctors who had worked for the old slave trader. So if he was right and that man was a doctor than that would make this place that thing called a hospital. Naruto had never been injured enough to go to a hospital before. No wonder no one wanted to go to them. All this whit was killer on his eyes.

The third man was somewhat strange. He remind Naruto a lot of how he looked. He had blonde hair and blue eyes too. He could be an older version of himself. But that didn't make much sense. However even though he knew that this man was just another human, it was kind of creepy to see someone that looked so much like himself, especially so soon after awakening.

"Hi there, can you tell me what your name is little one." The yellow haired one must be in charge of this little encounter than, since he was the one to start the questioning. But the question was, was his trick discovered.

…..meow…

Minato sighed as he saw the boy open his eyes and start to take in the world around him. Such a small child with such deep and blue eyes. Curious and cautious eyes. This child wasn't exactly normal but so far he hasn't appeared to be crazy.

"My name?" Minato smiled at the boy trying to encourage him and calm him at the same time. It wouldn't do to scare the poor boy.

"Yup can you tell me your name." Wolf stood calmly and still behind him as Minato moved to take a set next to the boy on the bed. He wanted to let the boy feel like this was a friendly exchange, not an interrogation.

"Naruto." What an interesting name. The same name as a character in his old sensei's first book. The hero who brings peace. What an interesting future this boy might have. That is if he survives his mental exam.

…..meow….

They had talked for about an hour and in that time Naruto's stress and worry had dissolved. They weren't worried that he was threat, they were worried about his sanity and mind. Each question was said to judge his reactions. Simple words like blood, mother, toys were thrown into the conversations to see if he had negative reactions. Naruto could have laughed at the stupidly of such an easy test. He was way too smart to fall for such weak techniques.

However this did bring up questions. How would a normal mortal child react if he had seen his mother die and had been found covered in blood. Hum well if his slaughter victims were anything to go by they would be either screaming nonstop, begging a lot, or staring unseeingly at the wall. None of them seemed to be in anyway helpful to him. Each of those reactions would more than likely cause him to fail this test. After all sane people weren't know to scream and beg endlessly.

However Naruto had come up with a plan. Back when he was still living at the sex trader shop he had met a child that had gained his interest. A boy older than him by about 5 years had been brought in one day. It seemed the boys family had been betrayed by one of his own relatives. His father and older brother had been killed right off. However him and his mother had been keep alive. That child had been forced to watch as his mother was raped by their attackers continuously. And when his mother had finally died from the abuse days later, he had taken her place as their toy. The attackers had sold his body days later to the slave traders. However it wasn't the boys past that had been so fascinating to Naruto. It had been the fact that the boy could not remember a bit of it.

The other slaves had told him that the boy had been so shocked at the abuse and torture he had to watch and deal with that his mind had locked it all away. He was a blank slat. No memories of his life before his slavery had existed. He had locked away even the memories of his happy times before the attack. He remembered nothing. Not his family or his name. It had been so fascinating to Naruto.

Naruto had lived with his families abuse for 4 years. He would have at times prayed to forget about his life. To forget his family. To forget the hateful words. To find someone who actually had been able to forget had been something he had enjoyed looking into. He had spent months with that boy. Talking and listening to the mortal's speech and life, and he had dug through ever part of the boys life. However like all things his interest had strayed when he found out that he wouldn't be able to learn the reasons from the boy himself. After all a boy who can't remember his life, can't remember the reason why he can't remember. So months after the boy had arrived, the boy had been sold and life had gone on. However what he had learned from the boy would be useful now.

"Hey mister why am I in the hospital? Did I get in an accident?" Naruto watched as Minato leaned forward a little more and seemed to come into alertness.

….meow….

"Naruto do you not remember why you were brought to the hospital." Did the boy lose the memory of the attack. Of course with such a traumatic event it was possible that something like that could have happened. However that wasn't in their interest at all. If the boy had forgotten the attack then he wouldn't be able to give them any clues as to who the corrupt had been.

"No. I was playing with my brother in the yard and then I woke up here. Did I fall down and hit my head again?" Minato sighed mentally at this information. He had blocked the attack from his memory. More than likely the village had been attacked sometime right after him playing in the garden.

"Do you hit your head a lot, Naruto." The medic had been an almost silent presence for the last hour. He had been invited into this interrogation to record data about the boys mental status. Someone with a medical background might be able to catch some things that someone like Minato and Wolf might miss. Small signs of a mental break or psychological illness.

"Ummm. I hit it a week ago and then I fell asleep for a couple hours. Mommy said I scared away a couple of years of her life. Can you really scary away years of your life doctor." Minato watched as the boy smiled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Seemed the boy was embarrassed about his clumsiness.

"No that's just a saying. It means you scared you mommy a lot. Hokage-sama, will you step outside with me for a second? I need to talk with you a bit before I leave for my rounds." Minato nodded and cast a quick glance at Wolf to inform him to stay with the boy as he followed the doctor out of the room.

…..meow…..

Hokage-sama? Was hokage Minato's last name? It seemed to be a strange name. Minato had left behind the ninja in the room with him. However he didn't bother trying to talk to him. That ninja seemed to be a bodyguard or such since he hadn't spoken during the entire interrogation. It was unlikely that he would speak to him now.

"Mister I have to go potty." Naruto cast a smile the ninja's way and slipped out of the bed. He couldn't let his act fall now. He had no way of knowing how the ninjas could gain info. From now on he would have to stay in his act until he knew for sure he would be safe.

…..meow…

"He seemed to have lost all memory of the event. Even without him telling us you can tell he has no idea of the attack. Even the strongest child would have flinched at some point during the last hour. The fact that he had no problem talking about his family and such triggers like toys and blood mean he has no reason too. To him that day never happened. Of course there is no way to tell how much he has forgotten. It is most likely he only forgot the attack, however he might have cut out a couple of days or even weeks from his past too. I'm afraid to say any questions you might have for him will not be answered. Hokage-sama." This was what he had expected. However it still wasn't good news.

"Is there any chance he might regain the memory?" He didn't really want the boy to have to go through that again even if it was in his mind, however the boy could have been a great break through in these mindless slaughters.

"There is always a chance. Something may of course trigger the memory. He may find himself in a situation in which there is enough similarities that the memory breaks through. Then again he might be able to find himself feeling safe enough to allow the memories to return. It all depends. However there is no way to force there return. I'm sorry Hokage-sama." Great anyway around it would take time and that they didn't have.

"What about the Yamanaka, will their mind technique be able to retrieve the information." He didn't want to hurt the boy or invade in his privacy however this was more important than one child.

"No I'm afraid not. His mind would have locked the memories too deep for such a technique to find safely. The Yamanaka technique is used for finding data that the person knows, in this case the person himself doesn't really know. If they were to use the jutsu they would have to dig way beyond safe limits. The chances of harm coming to both the boy and the Yamanaka is seriously high. You might lose a good ninja and still have no information." Damn that screws everything. The only chance to retrieve the memories now was if the boy remembered on his own. The boy was alive but he wasn't any use to this investigation. So now what was he suppose to do with the kid.


	15. Chapter 15

Hi everyone... guess what... i like the color red... its so pretty... so pretty... such a pretty color... hehe...

warnings... well not many for this chapter... violent maybe... or something... not really a sexy chapter... hummmm... so nothing to worry about...

And if there is too many spelling errors or grammar mistakes... well too fucking bad.. im writing on word pad here... no abc check or anything useful.

disclaimer... i do not own naruto... i'm not that lucky... no seriously i'm not... karma hates me... wahhhhhhhh...

...meow...

Naruto watched curiously as the minato guy signed him out of the hospital. Their seemed to be a lot of paper work involved. more paper work than had even been used for his purchase by Itachi. That kind of made him think the world was sad. dozens of signatures to get a kid out of the hospital, and only one or two to buy a sex slave. What a sad world he lived in.

"Alright Naruto, Wolf here will take you to stay at my house until I finish work. You can stay with me and my family for the night. Is that good for you?" Minato seemed like a carefree person. He was always smiling and laughing. It was kind of creepy. It remind him a lot of his own mask of innocences. It was like Minato wanted Naruto to be at ease in his presence. To let down his guard. He would have to keep a close eye on him. He didn't need to be messing up in front of this man for some reason he seemed to be more than he appeared.

"Oh huh. Bye bye mister." Naruto smiled and giggled as Minato rubbed his hair into a golden mess. Keeping his face hidden so that the two above him wouldn't notice his eyes watching their silent conversation. It seems he had been right. Minato was more than he seemed. Wolf was following his orders.

Minato's hands flashed in a pattern of signs and symbols and Wolf's responded just as fast. They were talking he knew it. But he just couldn't figure out what they were saying to each other. This was terrible. He hated being out of the loop. It made life more dangerous.

"Well I'll see you later tonight." Naruto keep his glare and hatred inside blocked by a smile as Minato headed down the hall away from them. It wouldn't do for the enemy to know he knew something was up.

...meow...

Minato sighed again as he found himself once more in his office staring at a pile of paper work. He had hoped that would take longer. If it had he could have gone home and left the paper to itself. God why does everything that moved in this village need his signature. Couldn't they do one thing without reporting and bugging him.

He didn't like the idea that the boy was going to be alone with his family. The boy himself wasn't a threat. Actually he was a poor kid who didn't understand what was going on. Minato hadn't had the courage to tell the kid that his family was all dead. He was putting it off until he got home.

No the boy wasn't what he was worrying about. The kid couldn't possible do any harm to his family. No the real problem was his wife. He loved her to death. Wouldn't change her for the world. However she could be quiet scary when she wanted to be.

Kushina was a beautiful women. Red gorgeous hair and stunning black eyes. He had been in love with her since the moment he say her as a child. This spunky little orphan girl. Younger than him by a couple years she hadn't allowed anything to get in her way. Every obstacle and challenge just one more thing she was going to destroy. And destroy them she did. Her age, her gender, others opinions, none of that stopped her. By the time she was 10 she was a ninja. Skilled and out doing missions in the world. By the time she was 12 she a chunin. 16 a jounin. By the time she hit 18 she had been recruited into Anbu and made captain of her first team.

Of course it wasn't just her beauty and strength that had made him fall in love with the spit fire. No it had been how different she was from everyone else he had ever met. She was a ramen obsessed idiot who would eat ramen for every meal. She trained every second she had free as if it was an enjoyable game. She would push herself into exhaustion then laugh at the world as someone carried her back to her home or the hospital.

When he had first asked her out on a date, she had refused saying she wasn't dating any blondes that week. He had waited 2 months as she went through each color of boyfriend. Black hair, brown hair, white... and then when it was finally time to date a blonde she turned him down again saying he was boring. It had taken over a year to finally get that first date and she had spent the whole night dragging him from one festival game to the next. Losing every time. Two years later when they got married she had painted every white rose orange. Saying that white was such a stupid color. Orange was so much better.

He could still remember the moment she had informed him she was pregnant. They had been in the middle of a mission. Her clothes covered in blood and gore, her hands wrapped around some morons throat and he had been killing another. And as calmly as they were talking about the weather she had just calmly said. Oh I'm pregnant dear. We have a doctor's appointment on Tuesday, so make sure you clear you date book. The following months had been pure torture. Hormones and cravings took a new meaning when his wife was the one having them. He had had to replace his kitchen furniture twice in the first 3 months. She had broken three windows by throwing her Anbu guards out of them. His secretary had gotten to the point of breaking out into tears as soon as she saw her. She had pranked and terrorized everyone around who even made a comment on how big she had gotten or how cute she looked. By the time his daughter had been born every ninja in the village was walking on egg shells.

However the fear hadn't disappeared with his daughter's birth. His daughter was a beautiful baby and his wife was done right scary when she thought the baby was in danger or in pain. God help you if you picked up her kid without permission. Don't you dare say anything that wasn't adoring or praising. Her birth had made his wife any easier to deal with. And he had just sent that poor kid into the lions den. What had he been thinking.

"Cougar, Turtle. Will you please go make sure my guest is still alive."

...meow...

"This is the Hokage's house. He and his family live here." Wolf had lead him to a house bigger than he had ever seen. It looked like it could fit a small country inside. How big was this man's family? How important was this man to these ninjas that he would have a house this side?

"Kushina I have brought you a guest." Wolf's voice echoed down the hall in front of them. They had removed their shoes and started their way into the over huge house. So far it looked like any other house. Pictures covered the walls of Minato, a women, and a baby. This must be the family that Wolf had mentioned. But only three for such a house.

"A guest? Like a real one. Not a bodyguard or a nanny?" Naruto didn't bother taking a good look at the people in the pictures. They were just a bunch of people he would met if they were important. He didn't want to deal with anything that was non-important he would have to remember enough as is.

"Yes a real guest. He needs a place to sleep for the night." Wolf yanked on Naruto's arm gently directing him towards a door on the far left.

"I don't think he would be much of a bodyguard. He's a little on the small side Kushina." A kitchen. Spotless and perfectly clean was his first thought. A lot cleaner than the one at the mountain base had ever been.

"Yes your right. He is a little small. Hello there dear, what's you name." The women was pretty Naruto would give her that. She had orange red hair that over past her shoulder's and down her back. Her eyes were black as coal but sparkled with laughter and happiness. However her beauty was nothing to him and he had no use for her yet.

"I Naruto. You pretty." However no use doesn't mean he didn't need to be on her good side. Kushina giggled and smiled at wolf. She was happy for some reason.

"Oh you brought me a sweet talker didn't you. Well come in Naruto and I'll make you a snack. Knowing my husband, like I do, he won't be back to late. So you will need something to tie you over until dinner. Your welcome to join us too Wolf." Naruto followed Kushina to the table and took a sear in an empty chair. A small laugh came from his left and distracted him from the grown ups discussion.

"No thank you. I have..." Wolf was talking about something but that wasn't even close to being Naruto's focus. No it was a small baby, she looked about one year old and was sitting happily in a highchair next to him hitting the chair with a spoon. A little girl with hair the color of Kyuubi's fur. Red as drying blood. Not the yellowed down color of her mother or the yellow of her father. It was exactly like Kyuubi's fur had looked down to the roots.

Naruto slide across his seat to take himself closer to the child next to him. A small face looked up at him in curiosity. Her eyes were purple. It wasn't the red of Kyuubi's eyes but it didn't stop him from seeing the same happiness, laughter, and cunning that he had once seen in Kyuubi's eyes in the purple eyes in front of him. They were so a like even if he knew they weren't the same person. That this child wasn't Kyuubi. She wasn't the demon who had taken him in and treated him so gently and lovingly like a father. He still wanted to touch. He wanted to talk to her. He wanted, no needed to be alone with this girl.

...meow...

"Wolf. You can't be serious so instead of hanging around her with me and you goddaughter you want to go and mope in your house. How stupid is that. Oh hi Turtle. What brought you here?" Wolf wasn't being an idiot he just didn't think it was smart to stick around Kushina wouldn't be happy when she found out her guest was an orphan who hadn't been told his family was died. She would want to skin someone alive and he didn't want it to be him.

"The Hokage sent us to make sure Naruto was still alive." Wolf held in a snicker at the insulted look on Kushina's face. Of course he couldn't blame Minato. After the way she had been acting lately. He would be worried about her around an innocent child too.

"Of course he's alive. What did you think I did with him. Eat him?" Kushina was going to give Minato hell for this. He just knew it. He better leave before she blows.

"Of course not. However where is the boy?" Wolf was half way out the nearest window when he froze. Where is he. He was just at the table. Couldn't they see him sitting there.

"He's at the tabl... Where is she. Where is my baby?" Wolf was back in the window in seconds. The boy was gone and so was his goddaughter. There was no way that was a just a chance happening. After all they were all ninja's they would have noticed if a strange charaka symbol where to appear in the room. So Naruto had to have take her. However why would he want to.

...meow...

"And so I then moved in with this guy with black hair and red eyes. He seriously had red eyes." Naruto was sitting under a tree in the woods behind Minato's house. The baby was sitting in front of him staring at him with smile and waving her hands at his voice. It didn't make a logical sense why he had stole her just to talk to her about his life. It hadn't been smart or even profitable. More than likely he would be punished or even killed for such a thing. However he hadn't been able to stop himself. Even if it was just a fake he had always wanted to talk to Kyuubi just one more time. Kyuubi had saved his life. Protected him and made him his heir and he had never been able to actually show him how thank ful he was. This replacement was as close as he would get to seeing Kyuubi again.

"Fishy said I was in love but that couldn't be right. Right?" He missed Itachi a lot at times. It was a new experience missing someone. Thinking about them at random times. Wishing they were there to hear something or see something. It was something he had never experienced before.

"Fishy was wrong. I'm too young to be in love. Fishy is an idiot." The baby hadn't bothered to cry the whole time they had been out here. Not even when he had grabbed her from her highchair and placed her spoon down upon the table. Not a sound as he had snuck out the window and started to run full demon speed into the woods. In less than 5 minutes he had been under this tree. The baby happy and content to sit in front of him or in his lap. He had been talking for over an hour. Telling about his family, his life at the slavery, at the mountain and the girl had only clapped and giggled. She was a very calm and peaceful mortal.

"Who is fishy, naruto. Is that someone you know." The voice had snuck up on him. It took all of Naruto's years of control not to stiffen up and turn to fight. Instead he submerged his mind within his mask and allowed himself to jump up and gaze at Minato in shock.

"He is a friend. We called him fishy cause he only like to eat fish. Why are you here?" Naruto could read the tension in Minato's body. The motion the man was holding back. He was sure that if naruto mad even one wrong move this smiling man would slit his throat. Or at least try. The baby laughed from behind him.

...meow...

Minato had expected a couple of things from Cougar and Turtle when they returned. A report that he was dead when he got home. A boy who was crying his eyes out. Or even two Anbu missing some important limbs. However he had not expected to be informed that a small boy had stolen his daughter in a room with 2 Anbu level ninjas and no one had been the wiser. The boy was either a powerful enemy or had nature potential. Either way he had to reach him before his wife did.

Cougar had informed that Wolf was helping Kushina track the boy under the threat of his manhood. So if he wanted to find them first he would have to act fast. Of course Turtle had added that something had seemed to be wrong with Wolf's nin dogs. They had been whimpering and poofing out as fast as they arrived. They weren't sure if Wolf was playing around, hurt, or trying to distract his wife. He would have to check in to that later. Either thank the man or tie him to a hospital bed.

He had only been lucky that he had placed a small seal on all of his daughters clothes. The seal would only be active if it touched her skin so he didn't have to worry about accidental transferring himself into his own house. No the only seal working would be the one on her clothes she was wearing. So with a small yellow flash he was gone and his office was empty.

"Fishy is wrong. I'm too young to be in love. Fishy is an idiot." Naruto's voice was the first thing he heard. It wasn't as chipper and happy as it had been in the hospital. In fact it seemed to be cold and puzzled. Maybe he was a very emotion person, that or something wasn't right. He had never heard of a child that changed so dramatically The boy's posture was completely different. His small shoulders more tense. If he didn't know better he would say it was a different child in all.

If his daughter hadn't been smiling and laughing he would have attacked before even worrying about the reason. He didn't have the time or the type of position in life to wait before attacking. He couldn't be deceived by the child's appearance, he couldn't live with himself if he hesitated and his daughter died because of it. However Naruto was inchs away from his daughter just talking, not threatening or hurting her at all. His daughter was perfectly happy were see was. Which was strange in itself since she had taken to crying when someone new or she didn't like even came close to her. God only Wolf, him and Kushina had ever gotten a laugh out of her. She bailed her eyes out when Jiarya held her.

So this lead to the question. Why had Naruto snuck out of his house with his daughter to sit in the woods and chat.


	16. Chapter 16

Computer Down Computer Down. Get the paddles

Here Doctor.

Clear – buzz poof

Doctor was it suppose to burst into flames

No I don't believe it was

Oh

Lets walk away slowly and pretend this never happened.

That sounds like a plan, doctor.

And that little tale tells you why this update is even later than usually. Computers just hate me. I touch them and they might as well burst into flames since they would be a better use as firewood then they are for typing. I just don't get it. I talk to them. I praise them and I even pay plenty of attention to them but they all hate me. Wahhhhhh.

Anyway it's I'm sorry master's turn so onward with the fun. For you out there without a brain again I do not own Naruto.

This chapter may seem a lot like a filler chapter but I kind of feel it explains Naruto's actions in later chapters. So too bad, there isn't much action and no one dies. People can't die in ever chapter after all.

…..meow…..

In moments after Minato had announced his presence the boy he had talked to in the hospital was back. No longer was he sad or tense. He was a happy and carefree child once more. It was impossible. No normal child would go from such a sad and tensed emotion to extremely happy in seconds. However Minato had the feeling that if he questioned the boy on his emotions and his strange behavior the boy wouldn't answer and would shut up even more than he already was. He might never discover anything. It would be better to leave such questions for later, when he had the boy's trust.

So Minato had left his strange behavior unspoken and had rounded up both his daughter and Naruto to head back to his house. Naruto was still smiling and looked like any happy hyper child. Asking questions about the trees and flowers. Laughing at squirrels and chasing after butterflies. If he hadn't seen it with his own eyes he would never have thought that that smile was fake in fact it looked so real. What was going on here?

Why was the boy so ready to give a fake smile when no one would be against him if he frowned? What kind of life did he have? Wolf had said he found the boy in a small two story house. Nothing had stock out. No signs of anything within the house but a small village family. There had been plenty of toys within the room and even a home made quilt on the bed. The house had been pretty clean and organized. It was just a normal family house.

The testing at the hospital had stated the boy was perfectly healthy. No signs of abuse. From all aspects he appeared a normal child. However a normal child didn't smile for no reason. Children at his age hardly knew to lie. So why did he?

And why did he take off with his daughter just to talk to her. Miyuki was too young to understand speech. In fact she wasn't saying anything yet herself besides dada and mama. And boo for some reason she loved the word boo. So talking to her is like talking to a wall. Just a more reactive wall. Since she laughed, cried, and clapped. However still not real conversation worthy. He loved his daughter to death but he couldn't wait for her to actually speak. It got nerve wrenching at times to listen to her cry and not know what had happened or what she needed.

However Naruto had seemed to find her conversation much more interesting than he had since he had actually kidnapped her to talk to her. So that brought the question what had they been talking about that the boy couldn't have just said in the house in safety? What had been so important to the boy that he had to travel so far from the village to tell a baby? Ok that last question just made the boy seem crazy. Who had anything important to tell a baby in secret?

…..meow…

"Naruto why did you take Miyuki and leave the house? You really worried my wife." Naruto had been smiling once again and his thoughts had strayed from the man beside him to the past once more. It seemed like every time he sees that baby his mind would shut off and he would start to remember the past. He didn't know yet if he hated that fact or liked it. However it was seriously becoming distracting, he would have to overcome it. He couldn't be wasting time thinking about the past. He was more likely to make a mistake if he didn't get focused.

"We were bored. All the grown ups were talking and arguing and it was boring." Naruto grabbed Minato's free hand and started to swing it in step with their movements. He had seen a child do this once in a village he had passed through. It had seemed like something a child would do and innocent enough. He needed all the childish moves he knew now. Since he wasn't sure how much this ninja has heard or seen back there. This strange thing with that baby was going to get him killed he knew it.

"Oh well you shouldn't have left the grounds. Alright? You worried a lot of people when they couldn't find you. You should especially ask before taking Miyuki too. Her mommies a worrywart. Isn't she? Mommy's a worrywart, isn't she?" Minato was talking to the baby in a silly goofy voice. How weird. However the girl seemed to like it. She was giggling and patting her small hands against her father's cheek. However why ask a question you knew the baby wouldn't be able to answer. What a strange being humans were.

"Oh alright I will remember. Can we eat when we get back? I'm hungry." Naruto wasn't really hungry he had eaten a lot just yesterday. Demons could eat meals that would last for up to three or four days if they had to. And then if it was a desperate situation he could starve himself for a month before he started to show serious health problems. However food was always a good way to end a conversation. Humans were always hungry.

He could remember the days when he was a human and his stomach had always been empty. The pains his body had felt from the neglect. The screams of his human parents when ever he asked for food and the abuse he went through each time he stole some food. He could remember once he was left home alone and he stuffed himself with bread until he had gotten so sick he couldn't move. His father had come home to puke on the kitchen floor and an unmoving Naruto. Of course Naruto had had to be punished. He had had three broken ribs and a broken arm by the time his father was done not to mention the aches and soreness. He made sure he never went hungry any more. Now that he had the power to get his food or force it from others he never had to fell that pain again.

"Yes I believe we will. I think I'm done at the office for the night so I will make us both some ramen." Ramen? What was that? Hopeful something editable and not too terrible. God some of the things these humans eat were just gross.

The walk had gone back to quiet once more. Minato wasn't bugging him for answers and seemed more than content to just play with his daughter. However there was a spot in Naruto's mind that was telling him that Minato wasn't as content as he was making himself appear. He was almost sure that the ninja had seen more than he had let on.

"Do I get to go home tomorrow?" Yes Minato keep your cool telling me my parents are dead. For some reason Naruto just wanted that man to break that sweet sickly smile on his face. He didn't want him to be friendly with him. He wanted this man to hate him. Which wasn't really productive to his goal at all. He needed this man and ever other man and women in this village to like him and teach him their secrets. So why did he have this strange desire to have this man hate him. Why did the thought that Minato might like him make his chest tight? This wasn't how it was suppose to be.

….meow…..

Minato froze at the small question from the boy beside him. He knew it would come up. He had to tell the boy he couldn't just leave it. It wasn't like it was going to go away.

Miyuki made a gooing noise and giggled again at herself as Minato finally pulled the boy to a stop next to an old oak tree. He lowered himself done to a seated position since it would get him better on level with the boy and it would probably take a while before they could move on.

"I'm afraid it won't be possible for you to go home tomorrow. You see your family was in an accident and they didn't make it." Minato had said it fast hoping against hope the boy would take the news well. He hadn't wanted to tell the boy the truth. How do you tell a six year child that your whole village was killed, slaughtered with in a day and you were the only survivor? How do you tell someone so young that you had to sit in you own toy box you mother's blood dripping on you for over an hour before you have been found? No growing up with the idea of an accident killing your family was better than finding out some stranger did it and much more. The boy would be traumatized enough he didn't need any help from the truth.

"They died? They aren't coming back?" Minato quickly pulled the boy into a soft hug as he saw the shock wear of and the tears beginning to fall. The blue eyes darkened as tears formed and streaked down the young child's face wetting Minato's hokage robe. All he could do was let the boy cry it out. He couldn't fix it. He couldn't bring his parents back or his brother. He couldn't turn back time and stop the slaughter from every happening. He hated this part of his job so much. He had only been hokage for a few years now and he couldn't get use to the crying family of a dead ninja. Telling a grief stricken wife that her husband wasn't coming home or an innocent child that his mother died during a mission. Even with the low level of failures the village actually got on missions he had to do it more times then he liked.

Minato couldn't help but think about his own daughter as he started making soothing sounds and try to calm the boy down. Both Miyuki's parents were ninjas. Very high level ninjas with big bounties on their heads. He had set aside money for her if they were to die however what would she do alone in the world. He and Kushina had no family to take her in or even visit her in her time of need. The only real comfort was that she would have Kakashi and his sensei to help her through it. However they were both high level ninja too who were in dangerous situation all the time. There was always the chance that the people she loved might not come back one day and she would be alone. It was a terrible thought.

…meow…

The woods were quiet as they walked once more towards the house he had left only hours ago. Naruto could see the spot his tears had soaked into the ninja's clothes. Fake tears for a fake family. A family he had killed himself without a single tear of remorse. He felt nothing for them.

He should be happy that Minato had fallen for the act so well. Never questioning in speech or action that he believed the act was a lie. However for some reason as he sniffled and sobbed softly he couldn't find it in himself to be happy about it. For some reason his chest hurt again. It remind him a little about what he felt when he deceived Itachi. However this ache was softer and less heart tearing. It wasn't the same thing as what Fishy had called love. So what was it and why was he feeling it?

Ever since he had left that slave trading building he had been having feelings that weren't normal for him. He wasn't supposed to hurt just because he was lying. He had lied all his life to get what he wanted. He would continue to lie, for what human would accept him for what he was. No he had learned that the hard way. No one wanted a demon around. Not even his parents and when he had killed them the whole town had turned against him. Everyone knew they had been abusing him and they hadn't helped him. When he had killed them they hadn't been happy for him they had cursed him as a murder and a monster and treated him worse than dirt. No being himself would just get him hated even more.

There was only one option for his future and that was to live. He would live her in this village until he learned enough to be able to defeat any ninja that came his way. He would learn to defend himself against their secrets and then he would move on. He had a long life before him. Demons grow slower than humans he had learned that already in the last two years. He hadn't grown much at all, unlike the other children that were always seeming to have growth spurts.

He would live here and he would train here and to make this ache in his chest stop he would avoid the cause of it. The kindness that this man was showing him was the cause he knew it even if he didn't know the reason behind it. So he could see only two solutions to his problem. One he found a way to distance himself from the man. However that wasn't possible really he could still feel the pull to that girl. All he wanted to do was stare at the baby's hair that looked so much like Kyuubi's. And where the baby was her father couldn't be too far behind. So that brought him to option two he would have to find a way to get Minato to stop being kind to him. He would have to get him to hate him or at least ignore him so that the feeling would go away. He needed no feelings he couldn't understand distracting him from his goals.


	17. Chapter 17

Well I know this is later than promised but I had some friends come over for a while. I had so much fun. They all graduated last year so I'm all alone here in college now. How sad, right? So they came up to visit and we played DDR, and rat-screw, and bull shit. Oh and we drank a lot of wine… in really goofy Halloween goblets. Yea so the updates a little late.

Anyway the long a waited update for I'm sorry master is starting and you all need to remember I don't own anything… nothing at all. So I defiantly don't own Naruto.

_ so side note… I got half way through this and then found out I got the great honor of starting to work so for the last two weeks all I have been doing is work nights, classes during the day and sleeping… so tired. _

Alright forget a little late this is just plain late now…. Sigh… I'm a terrible writer… thank god this semester is al most over. I think I'm going to die…..

Sorry I finished this when I should have been writing a paper if I made any huge errors let me know. Cause I can't read it over. I'm supposed to be making a business plan for my small business class…. Hehehe…

….meow…..

Naruto awoke in the guest room of Minato's house before the sun had even started to rise for a new day. Of course the human's in the house hadn't even started to strew yet. Human's were lazy by nature after all. All the ones he had ever absorbed slept the entire night away. Since no one else was probably going to get up and he didn't want to look too un-human he didn't bother leaving the room he had been given the night before. Instead he took the time to ponder more about his decisions and actions. Had he messed up? Was he still alright or was his plan failing? What did he need to work more on? What was he going to do next?

The day before had gone alright considering he had stolen that women's child. Minato had calmly handed Miyuki back to her mother when they got back and then the man had spent the rest of the night keeping Kushina from killing him. Like the women even had a chance, even with their ninja tricks it would probably take more than one of them head on to defeat him. But by the time Minato had gotten Kushina calm enough to not strangle him the sun was long gone and Miyuki had fallen asleep curled up in her crib. Minato had tucked him in and the day was over, Naruto had fallen asleep only minutes later from all of the stress of the day.

Stress he wouldn't and couldn't forget. He had messed up yesterday. He had let the remains of some human emotion he couldn't even remember the name of control his actions. Demons did not allow emotions to tell them what to do. That was a human thing to do and he was not human. And because of that one mistake he would have to be even more in control and even more cautious. He couldn't be found out here. Not in the mist of all these ninjas. He wasn't stupid if he was found out here in their home he would probably not make it out of here in one piece.

He had always known it was going to be a gamble coming into the ninja village. Especially since his first plan had fallen through. If only Itachi had been the right guy.. pawn for the job. He would have had a cover story everyone would believe and a man to cover up any mistakes he had made. But no he was alone and he would have to cover up his own mistakes. Which he should have been able to do.

But he hadn't expected anymore of those human emotions to make him mess up. He hadn't started off on the right track.

Minato might have seen him unmasked. Not to mention if the guy had heard anything. This one mistake might have screwed him over. However Minato hadn't mentioned anything. So his choices were clear. Continue this and hope that Minato heard nothing or little and doesn't figure it out. Or cut his losses and try a different village. Did he want to run before he had even collected a little data.

Naruto listened motionless in his borrowed bed as Miyuki started to cry down the hall. He could hear the mumbled voices of Kushina and Minato arguing whose turn it was and the swear from Kushina at Minato's victory as she climbed out of their bed. It seemed that babies weren't as lazy as most humans. The sun had another hour or so before it was due to raise.

…meow…

Naruto had remained lying in the bed for hours after Miyuki had first stirred. The sun had risen a while ago and the day had started outside. The house was quiet and empty besides form him. Kushina had left an hour after she had gotten up taking a now giggling baby with her. Minato had awoken only an hour after dawn. He had checked on him once, Naruto had faked sleep. Slowing his breathing and heart rate without any problem, Minato hadn't seemed to notice the difference. He had thought to give it another hour or so and then get up himself but someone had arrived and Minato had rushed off before he could.

What would a human child do in this situation? He had debated on just leaving the house. But he didn't know anyone or any place in the village. Plus he didn't want to be caught sneaking around again. After the incident last night it probably wouldn't be good to be running around. So that idea had been rejected almost as soon as it had came about.

In the end he had spent another two hours laying in the bed debating it, before finally getting up with a sigh and started to make his way down stairs.

The house was quiet as Naruto sat down at the kitchen table he had eaten at the night before. He couldn't leave the house and he didn't have anything to do. He couldn't even eat breakfast like most of the humans he had seen do. He didn't know much about human food. What little he knew came from either the time he was human or from the small amount he had seen from the humans at the slave ring and the way here.

The first really wasn't a very useful source of data since he hadn't been allowed to eat much in those days. Only the small amount of left over remains of his parents meals he had been able to grab before they feed them to the dog. Or the edible trash he could find in the garbage. The small amount of berries and herbs he had stumbled upon had probably been one of the only things keeping him alive. He didn't think doing any of the above would help him. He didn't want to risk going outside. He hadn't seen any children in those house he had killed eating out of the trash. Even the slaves were feed better than that.

But living with slaves did not help him understand the workings of the human house. He didn't know where anything was. He didn't understand cooking. The sex slaves' meals had been made by household slaves. They weren't taught to cook. That wasn't there job.

He had eaten at this table yesterday. He had enough knowledge to use forks and knives now. He might not have used them when he was human but he had used them when he was with the slave traders. So he hadn't had to worry about that aspect. But last night the food was already on the table. Minato had filled his plate with the stuff. Kushina had made it. He didn't know where or how and he didn't want to investigate the cupboards and risk not looking his part. Did children even cook?

This was really becoming a problem. He didn't know enough about normal children. The only children he had really observed for any length of time where the slaves. He hadn't planned for having to know this data. He had seriously thought he would have his master to back him up and explain things he had to know. He had trained to be the best sex slave not the best normal child of a normal family.

He would have to plan this in. He couldn't stay with the humans 24- 7 that was just asking himself to be caught. Naruto was good at acting a part. But without knowing the character he was going to make mistakes, he wasn't going to lie to himself. It would be best to shorten the time he had to interact with the humans. The less time he was with the same person the less likely they would notice his mistakes.

He wasn't giving up. It was just a small bump in his plan. He was here in the village. He had a back story. He was going to make the most of it. It would just take some more work then he had original thought.

…..meow…..

Naruto had only had to wait about another hour before Minato had sent one of those masked ninja's to get him from the house. An hour of staring at the wall and thinking. Thinking for so long wasn't probably good for him. It made him over think things. He had revised his plans a dozen times. Rejected his well thought of ideas over a simple worry. He had just plain out thought of a hundred things that could so easily go wrong. Then he had simple stopped himself from pondering it any more. Instead he had turned his mind towards the skills he had seen so far.

The ability to run on roofs and jump between trees wasn't a new skill to him. He had been able to do that since he became a demon, but humans didn't have the same strength and speed as he did normal. So that brought up the questions of how there were doing it.

He had watched as the masked man had ran over the roofs of the village, but he hadn't been able to see or smell anything different than when the man had appeared in the house. So what every they were using wasn't visible or in his range of senses.

He had pondered over it a bit as he watched Minato stamp paperwork for some reason. But soon gave it up to look at the place he had arrived at instead. Minato had a nice office it would seem. Just him in this big room. Bigger than even the sex slave boss's office had been. He had noticed that about humans you could tell how much power or wealth they had by the amount of space they surrounded themselves with. The poorest and weakest were crowded together with dozens of others. No personal space at all. Just a simple piece of floor to sit on. The wealthy and powerful didn't have to share their space and kept things like vase and pictures as models of their wealth. Minato had a nice collection of paintings of old men on his wall, there was even one of him up there.

The wealthier you were the more room you had to house other and the less you actually lived with. The poorer you were the less room you had and the more people who you lived with.

"Sorry about that. The paperwork never seems to end here. Did you eat yet?" Minato had finished his work and was now staring at him. Smiling again. Naruto surrounded himself in his mask. Smiling right back as he said he hadn't and allowed Minato to convince him to go out with him for an early lunch.

The walk to the ramen stand had been filled with chatter. Minato's talk about his family and work. Naruto's fake laughter and responses. Naruto tried to focus closely on what was said but he easily got distracted by the lively streets they were passing. It wasn't the first town he had seen. He had destroyed more than a couple of them on the way here, but this one he would have to become use to.

The ramen shop itself was more of a booth with a over hanging to keep out the rain. Minato had ordered for him after learning Naruto hadn't had it before. He had tried the noodles and broth with a hidden grimace. Human food wasn't his favorite thing. But he could and would eat it. As it was the ramen wasn't the worst human food he had tried. He had quickly eaten three bowls to try to convince his stomach that he wanted to eat it. No he wouldn't rather eat the ramen chief. The ramen was just what he wanted.

"I'm glad you like. Ramen has always been a favorite of mine. But if you don't slow down your going to choke." Naruto finished the fourth bowl and smiled up at Minato with as much glee as he could muster.

"But it's so yummy. I love Ramen. Can I have another one?" The hand that ruffled his hair was almost expected. Minato was a little touchy feely for even a human.

"Not right now. We have to decided where you are going to be living from now on." Minato smile was gone and he looked sad for some unknown reason. It wasn't like Minato's parents had died after all. He didn't really have a reason to be so sad.

….meow…

"I can't go home. I know you said my parents weren't there but I can live by myself. I'm a big boy." Minato wasn't really shocked at the boy's ideas. The boy had such a happy attitude, or at least he seemed to. That it wasn't that shocking the boy thought he could go home and do it alone. But no child could live alone in a ghost town and that's what that place had become. He had sent ninja team to burn the bodies but there was still empty buildings covered in blood splatters to prove what had happened. He couldn't send a child to live there.

"No I'm sorry but there is no one to watch over you there. Your going to have to stay here since you don't have any other relatives. We have an orphanage that will take you in…"

"NO. I'm a big boy I don't need to go to an orphanage. That's the place for abandoned babies. My parents didn't abandoned me. You said they died. They died right?" Naruto was almost screaming at this point. His eyes were glistening with tears. Minato felt bad for causing the child to doubt his parents. He hadn't meant to hurt the boy. He hadn't thought such a idea of orphanages had spread. Of course orphanages weren't thought of in the best light at any time but he hadn't realized it had gotten so bad.

"They did die. The orphanage is a place were those without parents go. Not just abandoned babies. It has a lot of other children there you can play with and some nice people live there to take care of you" Minato tried to calm the boy but the tears just started to spill over and slid down his scars checks.

"I'm a big boy mommy said so. I don't need to live in an orphanage. I can take care of myself. I can cook and clean. And I can dress myself. I promise to be good. I want to go home. I'll be good." Minato looked away from the boy as he tried to think what to do. He couldn't let the boy go home. There wasn't really a home for him to go to. He would take him in himself but Kushina would kill him. Plus the council would have a fit, If he took in an un-clan child.

"You are a good child, but you can't go home. However I could let you have an apartment here in town. Of course someone would have to check up on you every day." Minato almost fell out of his chair as the child threw his arms around Minato's neck. Minato rubbed the boys hair as he listened to the boys thanks, even as he worried about what he had agreed to. It wasn't the first time a child had to live alone. This was after all a ninja village, but most times he would have waited until they were academy age to let them live alone. He would have to find someone to look after Naruto. Someone who would get invested and take an active part in the boys life. Someone who would actually make sure he eat, cleaned, and actually lived. The question was who?

…meow…

The stupid human tears covered his face making his skin itch as they dried onto his skin. He hated tears. What a waste. They caused his body to dehydrate and gave him a headache. But they had their uses too. After all they do a good job of convincing Minato to give him his own place. Even if he was going to make someone check on him everyday. It was better than an orphanage full of young pathetic human brats. He would just have to convince the man or women checking on him to find something better to do, or he could eat them. Yea eating them wouldn't be a bad plan either. After all he had to eat, he was a growing boy.


End file.
